You will live (Even if I have to die for you)
by ThilboSong
Summary: Bilbo Baggins es mandado al pasado con 2 propósitos: salvar a sus enanos y evitar la guerra. Para ello tendrá que volver a recuperar Erebor, pero quizás él no fuera el único enviado al pasado... Bilbo/Thorin Legolas/Gimli Dwalin/Ori...
1. Here I go again

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos aún con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué había pasado?. Me levanté de la cama agarrándome a la mesilla de noche y abrí los ojos. Reconocía esa habitación… ese suelo, esas sabanas, esos muebles…

¿Estaba muerto? Eso debía ser…

Me acerqué al espejo que había colgado en mi habitación, habitación que no veía desde hacía casi 20 años, desde mi 111 cumpleaños, desde…

"¡Frodo!"

Salí corriendo en su busca, ¡como hacía años mis huesos no me dejaban correr así!

Salí a la calle y seguí gritando en busca de mi sobrino.

"¡Frodo! ¡Frodo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"¿Señor Baggins?"

Miré a mi derecha y vi a mi antiguo amigo Hamfast Gamgee, pero estaba más joven. Ya no tenía arrugas, ni el pelo blanco que tenía la última vez que le vi.

"Hamfast, ¿has visto a Frodo?" Pregunté muy preocupado.

"¿Frodo?" Me miró extrañado. "No hay ningún Frodo en La Comarca, señor Baggins"

Yo seguía mirando hacia todos lados, un dolor persistente en mi cabeza no me dejaba concentrarme.

"Frodo… Debería estar aquí. Fro…"

Un doloroso pinchazo en mi cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, gritando. Flashes aparecían en mi cabeza, como imágenes, recuerdos lejanos que no parecían míos…

* * *

><p>Hay una mujer y un hombre… no consigo verles, pero ambos están a los pies de mi cama… Esta cama… no es mi cama de Bag End, no, está es grande, con sábanas de seda.<p>

Me siento pesado, débil.

La mujer habla pero me cuesta seguir con los ojos abiertos.

"… has hecho mucho por nosotros, Bilbo Baggins, pero aún así hay en ti una tristeza que perdura desde hace años…"

Miré hacia otro lado. Quería hablar, pero no podía, estoy demasiado débil, cansado para seguir. La mujer siguió hablando-

"… Vimos tu aventura hace 80 años mi marido y yo. No pudimos intervenir entonces, pero si lo hubiéramos hecho quizás hubiéramos evitado la muerte de tus 3 enanos, los hijos de mi marido."

El hombre asiente, pero no dice nada. Yo no puedo evitar que una lágrima caiga por mi mejilla. Recuerdo perfectamente la muerte de Fili a manos de Azog, recuerdo que Legolas me dijera que Kili había muerto a manos de Bolg, y por desgracia, recuerdo perfectamente la muerte de… de Thorin. Recuerdo sus palabras y como la luz de sus ojos, que ya no eran grises, cegados por la enfermedad, se apagaba mientras le sostenía entre mis brazos.

_"Adiós, buen ladrón…"_

"Le querías, ¿verdad?"

Esta vez es el hombre el que habla y el que me saca de mis pensamientos, y asiento. El hombre mira a la mujer, y esta, prosigue.

"Lo noté en tus ojos más de una vez cuando le mirabas, lo notaba en los suyos, y lo noto ahora de nuevo en los tuyos"

Les miro a los dos con los ojos casados. Solo unos sabían lo que sentía. Todos los enanos de la compañía lo sabían, no tuve que decírselo, simplemente lo sabían, al igual que Bard, Dain, Gandalf y Thranduil. La Compañía del Anillo se enteró cuando les conté nuestra historia antes de partir, Gimli me sonrió, porque su padre ya se lo había contado. No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y tuve que contarlo. ¿Qué bien hacía decirlo en voz alta? Ninguno. Él estaba muerto, nadie podía cambiarlo, ni siquiera ahora en mi hora de muerte.

"También has sobrevivido al resto de tus compañeros, cuando tú, siendo uno de mis hijos deberías haber alcanzado mi Jardín antes."

Recuerdo que Gimli me contó tras haber vuelto de Mordor como Balin, Dwalin, Bifur y Ori habían muerto en Moria. Balin convertido en señor de Moria, había muerto tras la llegada de los orcos y trasgos, Bifur murió mientras escavaba, ante la primera oleada del ejercito de las profundidades; Ori… el pobre Ori… murió mientras escribía las crónicas de la batalla, contra la tumba de Balin; y Dwalin… Dwalin murió intentando proteger a Ori, pero no pudo.

Nori se convirtió en el jefe espía del Rey, pero en uno de sus encargos fue asesinado por un enano que quería matar a Dain II.

Gimli me contó que Dori había muerto de pena, eso era lo que le dijo su padre, ya que no había ninguna causa aparente de su muerte que ocurrió poco después de saber que sus hermanos pequeños habían muerto.

Oin y Gloin murieron con pocos días de diferencia por una enfermedad que llevaron enanos de Ered Luin a Erebor, pero murieron rodeados de su familia, y eso a Gimli le hizo sonreír cuando me lo dijo.

Bombur murió tras un accidente en las cocinas de palacio y dejó viuda a su mujer con 8 hijos.

Y Bofur… él tras enterarse de que su familia había muerto y que no le quedaba nada decidió ir a verme, pero murió antes de llegar a Bag End…

Lágrimas corren por mi mejilla, ya soy demasiado mayor y quiero reencontrarme con mis amigos en el Jardin de Yavanna. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, la mujer volvió a hablar.

"Fuiste su amigo, sí, pero Aulë, Mahal como le llaman los enanos, no te dejará estar con ellos en la otra vida, ya que tu eres un Hobbit y tu sitio está con el resto de mis hijos."

Suspiro. Sé que no podría ir a verles, pero tendré que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Encontraré a mis enanos aunque tenga que enfrentarme con el mismo Aulë.

La mujer y el hombre sonrieron, y la mujer se acercó un poco a mi.

"¿Y si te dijera que podemos hacer que vuelvas a verles? Que podría evitar el sufrimiento de tu sobrino y el tuyo mismo."

Abro mucho los ojos. Frodo nunca volvió a ser el mismo tras volver de Mordor. Nunca he vuelto a ver sus ojos brillar al reír de alegría con Sam, Pipin y Merry como hacía antes de su viaje…

La miro fijamente a los ojos. Ya iba a morir de viejo, mi hora ya había llegado, mi corazón se había roto más veces de las que podía soportar, pero aun así tengo fuego en mis ojos.

La mujer sonríe más aún, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, y asiente.

"Recuerda que te hemos dado una segunda oportunidad, Bilbo Baggins. Recuerda lo que has vivido y como has sufrido, tú, tu sobrino, La Compañía del Anillo, y la Compañía de Thorin Oakenshield, y evita las masacres antes de que ocurran."

El hombre se acerca también a mi cama y se sienta al lado de su mujer, y empieza a hablar. Mis ojos apenas pueden seguir abiertos.

"Tenemos esperanza en tu alianza con Thorin, algo que debió pasar, que no pudo pasar, que unirá a mis hijos y a los hijos de mi mujer para siempre."

La mujer me acaricia la mejilla y mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Antes de cerrarlos veo como la puerta de la habitación se abre y alguien entra a la habitación, pero estoy tan cansado que me dejo llevar, sin miedo a lo que viene después, sin miedo a la muerte.

Oigo unas palabras cuando la oscuridad me invade.

"Nos veremos cuando logres tu cometido, Bilbo Baggins"

Y despierto.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y sin mirar al preocupado Hamfast salí corriendo a mi casa. Fui hasta el espejo y me vi. Ya no tenía canas ni marcas de la edad. Parecía que tenía 50 años de nuevo. Me toqué la cara y puse la mano sobre el espejo.<p> 


	2. La inesperada esperada visita

Me toqué la cara y puse la mano sobre el espejo.

"¿Qué han hecho?"

Sonó la puerta y salí del trance en el que estaba. Estaba en shock, pero tuve que acercarme a la puerta, y al abrirla me quedé de piedra. ¡Era Gandalf! Pero no era blanco, si no que llevaba esas ropas grises y raídas con las que le conocí.

Al ver que estaba mirándole, Gandalf habló.

"Bilbo Baggins… no has cambiado una pizca desde que corrías debajo de las faldas de tu madre."

Sonreí y cerré la boca, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Gandalf…"

Gandalf sonrió y asintió levemente.

"Veo que me recuerdas, hijo de Belladona Took, sabía que no me equivocaría contigo." Cuando vio que no me movía carraspeó. "Creía que un Baggins tendría mejores modales y invitaría a pasar a un viejo mago desvalido a sentarse junto al fuego."

Recordé la última vez que estuvo allí y como no fui muy buen anfitrión con él, y me eché a un lado para dejarle pasar.

"Claro, Gandalf… pero debes recordar que además de Baggins también soy Took"

Gandalf se dirigió al salón sonriendo y yo le seguí tras cerrar la puerta.

"Nunca lo olvidaría, querido Bilbo"

Nos sentamos en dos sillas junto al fuego, y no dejaba de mirarle.

"Te echaba de menos Gandalf"

Gandalf alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

"¿No recuerdas nada, no?"

"Mi querido Bilbo, no se a que te refieres"

Asentí y nos quedamos en silencio y miré por la ventana. Sonreí al recordar de nuevo nuestra primera conversación y le miré. "Que mal educado soy, Gandalf, no te he dado los buenos días."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me deseas un buen día o quieres decir qué hoy es un buen día lo quiera o no? ¿O tal vez te refieres a que te encuentras bien esta mañana en particular? ¿O simplemente afirmas que es una mañana en la que hay que sentirse bien?"

Solté una carcajada como hacía años que no lo hacía.

"¡Todo a la vez, supongo!" Él empezó a reírse también y asintió. "De verdad que te he echado de menos, Gandalf El Gris"

"¿Tanto te gustaban mis fuegos artificiales?"

Le miré confundido, y entonces recordé los fuegos artificiales de mi niñez, las risas, mis padres… Me mordí el labio intentando no llorar. Hacía ya 90 años que mis padres habían muerto.

"Querido Bilbo, ¿estás bien?"

Volví de mis recuerdos y sonreí triste.

"Solo… recordaba a mis padres"

"Buenas personas ellos…" Asentí y me recompuse. Era hora de preguntarle una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Gandalf?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien con quien compartir una aventura"

Recordé lo sufrido y perdido en el viaje. Cuando volví del viaje ya no era el mismo, pero recordé las risas con Ori y Bofur, los lios en los que me metían Fili y Kili, los comentarios sobre Erebor de Balin y sus ojos brillantes cuando la recordaba, los cuentos que me contaba Nori y perseguirle tras ver que me había robado algo, tomar el té con Dori, las historias sobre Gimli de Gloin, las diferentes comidas que hacía con Bombur y las numerosas recetas que me dio, las medicinas que Oin me enseñó a preparar, y Thorin… todo de Thorin lo echaba de menos. Verle una última vez valía la pena aguantar sus miradas gélidas y sus actos de desprecio. Pasaría por todo eso por verle sonreír de nuevo. No debería de haber muerto así… a las puertas de Erebor. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en cómo se murió abrazado a mí mientras llegaban las águilas.

"Cuenta conmigo, pero con una condición."

Gandalf asintió.

"Lo que quieras, Bilbo."

"Debes prometerme que no cuestionarás lo que haga, al final sabrás porqué hago lo que hago, pero por favor, por favor, tienes que confiar en mí."

Gandalf me miró sin entender.

"Querido Bilbo, ni si quiera te he dicho cual será nuestra aventura…"

"Iremos a recuperar Erebor."

Gandalf se puso muy serio, mirándome fijamente.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Bilbo?"

"P-Porque tengo mis contactos, Gandalf… y… creo que es una gran idea."

"No sé cómo sabes eso, ni quienes son tus contactos, Bilbo Baggins, pero me arriesgaré, porque creo que vendrá muy bien. Mañana vendrán el resto de la Compañía, espero que encajes bien"

Se levantó para irse, y le seguí de cerca para abrir la puerta.

"Eso espero, Gandalf."

Al abrir la puerta, Gandalf hizo una marca en la puerta, y yo ni me inmuté.

"No eres como pensé que serías tras todos estos años, Bilbo."

Asentí y suspiré.

"Algo pasó, Gandalf… algo me cambió y ya no soy el mismo Hobbit que fui una vez. Ya no me importan las simples posesiones, ni el aguar de mi madre, solo quiero ayudar a la gente."

"No sé qué te ha pasado, pero parece que eres más un Took que un Baggins. Quizás este viaje ahuyentará el dolor que veo en tus ojos, Bilbo."

Negué con la cabeza.

"Eso espero, Gandalf, porque no sé si podré pasar por algo como lo que pasé…"

Gandalf asintió y se marchó, preocupado. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a mis enanos sabiendo que no me iban a reconocer? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Fili y a Kili sin recordar sus cuerpos sin vida? ¿Cómo podría evitar recordar al ver a Thorin cuando casi me mata presa de la enfermedad, y cómo me suplicó antes de morir que le perdonara? Tendría que ganármelos de nuevo, y Thorin será el más complicado de todos. ¡Tendría que defenderle de nuevo de Azog! Me mordí el labio, porque intenté no pensar en ello, no pensar en el dolor que había pasado, y solo en que ahora podía hacer para que nadie muriera. En evitar que Frodo fuera a Mordor…

Me di por vencido y empecé a llorar contra la puerta, sigueindo el luto que llevaba desde hacía más de 80 años.


	3. Enanos en Bag End

Me di por vencido después de que Gandalf se fuera y empecé a llorar contra la puerta, siguiendo el luto que llevaba desde hacía más de 80 años.

Pasé el día siguiente comprando comida, ropa, y cosas necesarias para el viaje.

Tenía miedo de encontrarme de nuevo a mis enanos esa noche.

Pasé la tarde cocinando la cena equivalente a la que haría para mi propio cumpleaños invitando a todo Hobbiton. Conocía a mis enanos y sabía de su apetito. Estaba colocando la mesa cuando oí la puerta. Mi primer enano había llegado.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el enano que me había defendido innumerables veces, el que me había enseñado que hasta el enano más duro puede ser amable y tímido, con un corazón muy grande que Ori había conseguido ablandar durante el viaje.

"Dwalin…" Sonreí y él me sonrió.

"A su servicio, ¿señor…?"

"Ah… Emm… Bilbo Baggins, a tu servicio." Dije con una pequeña reverencia. "Por favor, entre Señor Dwalin, estaba poniendo la mesa." Señalé al salón.

"¿Nos conocemos, Mediano?" Dwalin me preguntó mientras me daba su abrigo y pasó al salón.

"Eh… no, no nos conocemos, pero… Gandalf me dijo como erais." Carraspeé y cerré la puerta. "Por cierto, puede llamarme Bilbo." Le sonreí y le seguí al salón.

Dwalin asintió. "Entonces llámeme Dwalin, señor Bilbo." Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a moverla para que entraran todos los enanos. Yo sigo sonriendo mirándole. Ya no le tenía miedo después de haberle conocido. Le ayude como pude a mover las cosas hasta que sonó la puerta.

"Esa debe ser la puerta." Asentí y fui a abrir a Balin.

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca y una referencia. "Bilbo Baggins a su servicio, señor Balin. Su hermano ya está dentro, ayudando a poner la mesa."

Balin con la boca abierta asintió y entró. "Gracias, señor Baggins."

Cerré la puerta y le acompañé hasta su hermano. "Por favor, llámeme solo Bilbo, si vamos a pasar un largo tiempo viajando juntos será mejor que me llame por mi nombre."

Balin sonrió y asintió. "Claro muchacho, llámeme solo Balin entonces." Él se acercó a su hermano y me alejé para darles privacidad.

"Buenas tardes hermano…"

Me apoyé contra la pared sonriendo. Hacía años que no veía a ambos hermanos tan contentos. Les oía mover los muebles cuando volvió a sonar la puerta y suspiré. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a Fili y a Kili si ya les había visto sin vida en sus ojos tras la batalla? Abrí la puerta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verles a los dos ahí de pie, sonrientes.

"Fili"

"Y Kili"

"A vuestro servicio." Dijeron ambos a la vez.

"Usted debe de ser el señor Boggins!" Dijo Kili mirándome.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio intentando no llorar. "Bilbo, por favor, Kili." Cogí sus cosas y les invité a pasar. "Por favor, ayudad a Balin y Dwalin a mover los muebles." Ambos hermanos me miraron sin entender, y mientras Fili se iba a ayudarles, dejando todas sus armas en una esquina, Kili no se movió de mi lado.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Bilbo?"

"Si, Kili…" Traté de sonreir. "Solo… me acordé de mis sobrinos al veros..." Y era verdad, a ambos hermanos les quería como si fueran mis propios sobrinos. "Por favor, ayuda a tu hermano con la mesa. Cuando llegue más gente os serviré la cena." Los ojos de Kili se iluminaron y salió corriendo al salón.

"¡El señor Boggins ha hecho la cena!"

Y se oyeron a Fili, a Dwalin y a Balin gritar: "¡Es Baggins no Boggins!"

Me reí a carcajadas, echaba de menos a los dos hermanos que un día me atreví a llamar familia. Esta vez no dejaría que mueran por Erebor, ni por Thorin, ni por nadie. Oí de nuevo la puerta y cuando abrí me aguanté una carcajada al ver que el resto de la Compañía caía al suelo.

"¡Buenas noches!" Dije mirando a Gandalf, que sonreía divertido mientras el resto de enanos intentaban moverse. "Dwalin, Balin, Fili, y Kili ya han llegado y están poniendo la mesa."

"¡Señor Boggins, ya han llegado y tenemos hambre!" Rió Kili desde el comedor y se oyó un "¡Ah!" como si alguien le hubiera pegado una colleja (probablemente Dwalin).

"Por favor" Dije mirando a los enanos que ya se habían levantado. "pasad o Kili empezará a comerse mis muebles." Algunos enanos se empezaron a reir, cuando vi a Bofur tuve inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, igual que a Ori, pero no podía, ellos no me conocían.

"Gracias, señor Baggins." Dijo Ori pasando hacia el salón junto con el resto de enanos.

"De nada, Ori.." Dije, y me congelé. Nadie se percató de que había dicho su nombre sin presentación previa salvo Gandalf., supuse que creerían que Gandalf me habría dicho sus nombres o algo así. Gandalf cerró la puerta y no se movió, mirandome fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre este viaje y nuestros acompañantes, Bilbo?"

"S-Solo lo que me habéis contado tú, Balin, Dwalin... Dwalin me dijo como era cada enano." Carraspeé, siempre he sido muy bueno con las escusas inventadas. "Supongo que he tenido suerte... por favor, Gandalf, sientate con el restro y yo traeré la comida."

Gandalf apenas asintió, sin llegar a creerme y se fue con el grupo de enanos que no dejaba de reir. Fui llevando la comida mientras ellos reían e intercambiaban historias. Estaba muy feliz de verles a todos allí, ¡aun que sus modales seguian dejando mucho que desear!. Deje algo de comida para Thorin y me senté al lado de Bofur en el preciso momento en el que Ori empezaba a eructar. ¿Cómo... eso podía salir de un cuerpo tan pequeño? Me lo he estado preguntando años. Bofur me dio una palmada afectiva en la espalda (más fuerte de lo debido, que casi me rompe una costilla).

"Señor Baggins, te damos las gracias por esta comida y toda la bebida, ¿verdad que si, muchachos?" Alzó la jarra.

"¡Aye!" Todos bebieron al unísono.

"No ha sido molestia, me encanta cocinar." Dije sonriendo.

"¿Creo que lo mejor sería que a cambio recogiéramos nosotros, verdad?"

"¡Verdad!" Gritaron todos, y empezaron a levantarse. Empezaron a salir del comedor, y yo me hice a un lado, cuando Ori me miró (con esos ojos que pone que parece un corderito) levantando el plato.

"Perdón, siento interrumpir, pero ¿que hago con mi plato?"

Antes de yo poder responder, Fili se lo quitó de las manos.

"Trae Ori, yo me encargo" Fili le tiró el plato a su hermano que lo tiró hacia la cocina. Entonces recordé la última vez que hicieroon lo mismo, e intentando no reir, me puse a gritar mientras los platos volaban sobre mi cabeza.

"¡Dejad eso! ¡Es la cerámica de mi madre, tiene más de 100 años!" Me acerqué a la cocina donde estaba el resto jugando con los cuchillos. No pude aguantar más y sonriendo les dije. "¡No hagáis eso con los cuchillos, los embotaréis!"

"¿Habéis oído eso? Dice que los vamos a embotar." Dijo Bofur y empezaron a cantar.

_Los cuchillos embotar_

_Romper platos por la mitad_

_Los tapones hay que quemar_

_¡Sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

_Coge el pan_

_Vierte la sal_

_Deja huesos en el portal_

_Vierte leche sin ton ni son…_

_¡Echa el vino en el salón!_

_Pon los cazos al fuego a hervir_

_Con un palo hay que sacudir_

_Si algo queda por destruir_

_¡Con el pie lo harás crujir!_

_¡Sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

Me quedé en un rincón de la habitación escuchando la canción y viendo volar los platos y los cuchillos. Cuando acabaron de cantar todo estaba recogido Bofur y Dwalin, riendo, me dieron una palmada en la espalda cada uno (que quizás dolieran un poco...), y se oyó la puerta.

"Aquí está." Dijo Gandalf, borrandosele la sonrisa de la cara, y antes de que alguien reaccionara me encaminé a la puerta.

Cogí el manillar de la puerta y me mordí el labio, tenía miedo de abrir y de volver a verle... Me arreglé un poco el pelo ante la atenta mirada de Gandalf. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él... el enano del que había estado enamorado durante 80 años. El enano por el que había hecho luto todos esos años. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los mios, e intenté no recordar la última vez que los vi, la vida desapareciendo de ellos...

"Así que..." Dijo Thorin sonriéndome. "este es el Hobbit."


	4. Soy responsable de mi destino

"Así que..." Dijo Thorin sonriéndome. "este es el Hobbit."

Asentí, le dejé pasar sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y cerré la puerta. "Bilbo Baggins, a vuestro servicio, su majestad." Hice una reverencia sin poder dejar de mirarle. Los demás enanos se rieron detrás de Thorin, pero él siguió sonriéndome, después asintió y se quitó el abrigo.

"Thorin Oakenshield al vuestro." Abandonó mis ojos para centrarse en los de Gandalf. "Gandalf, dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto, me he perdido, dos veces. No lo habría encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta." A continuación sonrió a sus sobrinos y a sus primos. Le seguí con la mirada mientras Gandalf se disculpaba por la localización de Bag End, y de como debería de haberle hecho un mapa o algo así, pero yo no le estaba escuchando, solo tenía ojos para Thorin. Me di cuenta que no tenía ojeras, y que apenas tenía canas, ambas se hicieron más notables cada vez que nos acercábamos más y más a la montaña, sin duda, obra de la enfermedad... Thorin entonces se volvió a mirarme, ¡y yo me sonrojé como un adolescente! Empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo dando una vuelta a mi al rededor. "Decidme señor Baggins..."

Entonces interrumpió Kili sonriendo. "Prefiere que le llamemos Bilbo, tío."

Thorin alzó una ceja y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Siguió mirándome de arriba abajo. "Decidme señor Bilbo Baggins, ¿habéis combatido mucho? Hacha o espada, ¿qué arma preferís?"

Aún sonrojado, carraspeé y le miré fijamente. "Me desenvuelvo mejor con una espada, mucho mejor si es de mi tamaño, claro." Dije orgulloso.

Thorin volvió a levantar una ceja e intenté no reírme ante ese gesto. "¿Y cómo ha aprendido a utilizarla? Más parece un tendero que un saqueador."

Esta vez, al contrario que en la anterior, el resto de enanos apenas sonrieron, si no que parecían que esperaban una respuesta mía, al igual que Gandalf que me estaba mirando sorprendido. Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía decirles que fueron Dwalin y el mismo Thorin los que me ayudaron un poco, y que tras la aventura fueron Lord Elrond y sus hijos los que me ayudaron a manejar la espada con soltura. Volví a mirarle y se me ocurrió algo. No era una mentira del todo...

"Hace algunos años acompañé a un enano viudo y a sus hijos a Ered Luin porque se habían perdido, y yo no tenía mucho que hacer..."

Thorin se me quedó mirando sorprendido. Nunca le había visto así salvo cuando robé la Piedra del Arca. "¿Acompañaste a una familia de enanos?"

Asentí con la cabeza intentando pensar una buena historia, después de todo yo era el mejor cuenta cuentos de Hobbiton. "Estaban perdidos cuando pasaron por aquí. Yo estaba ayudando a recoger la cosecha de unos familiares mios cuando les vi acercarse. Venían de... de las Colinas de Hierro, y como yo sabía el camino y el hombre llevaba 2 hijos a cuestas les acompañé."

Thorin me siguió mirando perplejo. "¿Cuantos enanos iban en el viaje?"

Me quedé pensando. No podía decir que 13 porque levantaría sospechas, así que dividí nuestro grupo entre dos. "Eran seis, un viudo, sus dos hijos, y 3 hermanos suyos. Él se llamaba... Theon, sí..." Me mordí el labio y aguanté las lágrimas mirando hacia el suelo, esta vez parecía que me iba a hacer sangre yo solo. Tendría que contar su historia, la de sus muertes pero como si fueran otras personas, y eso no me parecía bien. Oí murmullos del resto de enanos y miré a Thorin intentando sonreír. "Pero eso fue hace mucho."

"¿Dónde está ese tal Theon ahora?" Pregunto Fili detrás de su tío, y yo negué con la cabeza intentando no llorar.

"Muerto, señor Fili, y no hay día en el que no me acuerde de él." Todos se callaron y me miraron con pena. Thorin me miró y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Me asusté y me tensé porque recordé la última vez que me tocó y quiso matarme, así que la quitó de inmediato.

"Es usted un Hobbit peculiar, señor Baggins."

Sonreí y me quité las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla. "Me lo tomo como un cumplido, señor Oakenshield." Esto hizo que él me sonriera y yo me quedara embobado mirándole. En serio, ¡con ese comportamiento no parecía que tuviera 130 años!

Gandalf carraspeó e hizo que ambos nos dejáramos de mirar. "Thorin, deberíamos discutir nuestra misión."

Thorin asintió y me volvió a mirar una última vez hasta que entró en el salón. Fili y Kili me cogieron de los brazos y me sonrieron.

"Parece que le caes bien a nuestro tío" Dijo Kili y Fili asintió.

"Sí, muy pocos le caen bien a nuestro tío en una primera impresión."

Yo me sonrojé y miré hacia mis pies. "N-No creo que sea para tanto."

Ambos hermanos se rieron y me acariciaron el pelo. "Tú sigue así" Dijo Kili. "nos gustaría llamarte tío Boggins algún día." Y con esa frase ambos se fueron riendo y a mi me dejaron boquiabierto. Su... ¿tío? No, ese solo era un sueño que tuve durante la primera aventura y que sin duda ya dejé atrás.

Fui a la cocina y cogí la comida que había reservado para Thorin. Al llegar todos estaban hablando, y me acerqué a él poniéndole la comida delante. "Supuse que tendrías hambre" Dije dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

"Gracias señor Baggins." Thorin dijo sonriéndome y oliendo la comida. "Pensé que mi familia se habría comido todo lo que quedaba."

Reí y vi como Thorin se mordí levemente el labio. "Un buen hobbit siempre hace comida demás, sobre todo para el líder de la Compañía. Y por cierto, llámeme solo BIlbo."

Thorin asintió levemente y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. "Muy bien. Bilbo." Entonces empezó a comer.

Mi corazón latía a mil. Cogí una silla y me senté a su lado disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos de satisfacción que soltaba Thorin mientras comía. Thorin terminó de comer mientras los demás cuchicheaban y yo sabía que vendría a continuación y la decepción que conllevaba la respuesta de Thorin.

"¿Que hay de la reunión en Ered Luin?" Dijo Balin mirando a Thorin que estaba rebañando el plato. "¿Estaban todos?"

"Sí, invitados de los siete reinos." Respondió Thorin y todos en la mesa sonrieron.

"¿Y qué han dicho los enanos de Las Colinas de Hierro? ¿Está Dain con nosotros?" El alma de la fiesta, Dwalin, tenía que preguntar eso ahora que todos tenían esperanza...

Thorin bajó la cabeza y suspiró. "No van a venir." Todos los enanos soltaron suspiros de decepción y yo miraba con pena la cara de Thorin. "Dicen que esta misión es cosa nuestra y solo nuestra..."

"Eso no es justo..." Susurré y todos los enanos me miraron, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco porque creía haber hablado más bajo.

"Tienes razón, señor Bilbo." Dijo Thorin mirándome.

Para cambiar el tema, Gandalf habló. "Bilbo, ¿podrías traer un poco más de luz?" Asentí, llevé una vela y me quedé al lado de Gandalf, muy pegado a Thorin que no dejaba de mirarme, como si me estuviera estudiando. "Lejos, al este, más allá de sierras y ríos, dejando atrás bosques y páramos se alza una solitaria cima." Gandalf sacó el mapa y lo miré detenidamente. Me lo sabía de memoria de tanto mirarlo tras volver de Erebor.

"La Montaña Solitaria. Erebor." Dije mirando a Gandalf, y este asintió.

"Si, Oin a interpretado los presagios, y los presagios dicen que es la hora." Dijo Gloin orgulloso de su hermano.

Gandald empezó a fumar y Oin siguió hablando. "Se ha visto a los cuervos regresando a la montaña, tal y como se predijo. Cuando las aves de Erebor quieran volver el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin."

Asentí y sin yo pedirlo, Thorin me pasó una silla para que me sentara. Yo le sonreí agradecido y miré a Oin. "Pero... Smaug aún puede estar vivo..." Y lo estaba, pero no podía decírselo.

"Smaug el terrible... la peor y mayor calamidad de nuestra época. Un escupe fuego volador. Dientes como espadas, garras como ganchos..." A medida que hablaba Bofur, veía como Thorin se removía y se volvía pálido, así que le paré.

"Sí, ya se como es un dragón, puede que sea un hobbit, pero he leído mucho sobre ellos."

"¡No tengo miedo!" Saltó Ori. No pude pasar por alto la sonrisa que se le escapó a Dwalin mientras hablaba. "¡Estoy preparado voy a hacer que su trasero pruebe el poderoso acero de los enanos!"

"¡Siéntate!" Dijo Dori mientras que toda la Compañía le daba la razón a su hermano pequeño.

"La tarea ya sería complicada con el apoyo de un ejercito, pero solo somos trece, y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos.." Balin (la alegría de la huerta, hermano de el alma de la fiesta) habló, haciendo que varios enanos se sintieran insultados (aun que Kili no debería hablar mucho...)

"Tal vez seamos pocos en número, pero somos guerreros, lo somos, ¡todos los enanos!" Dijo Fili con energía, y siguió hablando Kili que remató el animo, con su comentario como la última vez.

"¡Y a demás tenemos a un mago en nuestra Compañía. Gandalf habrá matado miles de dragones en su época."

Yo no pude evitar reírme cuando Gandalf se movió incómodo en la silla. "Oh, yo no diría eso.."

"¿Cuántos entonces?" Preguntó Dori. Yo miré a Thorin que miraba curioso a Gandalf que parecía que se iba a morir de todo el humo que tenía dentro. "¡Vamos, dinos un número!"

Todos los enanos se pusieron a gritar y yo intenté poner paz, pero saltó Thorin y gritó. "¡Silencio! Si nosotros hemos interpretado esas señales, otros también lo habrán hecho. Han empezado a correr rumores. Hace 60 años que nadie ve a Smaug. Las miradas se centran en la montaña, sopesando. Quizá ahora la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo está desprotegida mientras otros aprobecharán para robar lo que es nuestro. ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí sentados o reclamaremos nuestro derecho para recuperar Erebor?! _¡Vamos!_" En ese momento me sentí muy orgulloso de él. Thorin siempre había sido un líder innato.

"No debemos olvidar" Continuó Balin, bajando el animo, como siempre. "Que no hay forma de entrar a la montaña."

Sonreí y miré a Gandalf antes de que siquiera hablara. "Eso, mi querido Balin, no es del todo cierto." Sacó del bolsillo la llave de Thrain.

"¿Qué hace en tu poder?" Dijo Thorin sin poder creerlo que veía.

"En su momento me la dio tu padre, Thrain, para que estuviera a buen recaudo. Ahora, es tuya."

Toda la compañía miró como Thorin cogía la llave, y yo le sonreí. Entonces habló Fili y se supo de la sabiduría de la linea de Durin. "Si hay una llave, debe de haber una puerta." Me dieron ganas de aplaudir sarcásticamente.

"Sí, estás runas hablan de una pasadizo secreto que lleva a los niveles inferiores de la montaña."

Entonces Kili y yo hablamos a la vez, sonriendo. "Hay otra entrada." Thorin me sonrió y asintió. Yo seguí hablando. "Seguro que Lord Elrond podrá descifrar lo que tu no sepas, Gandalf."

Gandalf como si no me hubiera oído, prosiguió. "La idea que tengo en mente conlleva sigilo y no menos, valor. Pero siendo cuidadosos y listos creo que es posible."

"Por eso necesitamos un saqueador." Dijo Ori mirándome, y yo asentí.

"Por eso estoy yo aquí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Exacto, Bilbo. Tu serás quien entre a la montaña." Asentí a Gandalf. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y podría hacerlo bien esta. Antes de responder Thorin carraspeó.

"No podemos olvidar que Smaug puede seguir vivo. El señor Bilbo... no quiero que entre sin ir protegido."

Le miré con la boca abierta. La última vez Thorin no se preocupó por mi seguridad hasta poco después de que atacara a Azog.

"P-Puedo protegerme." Le dije sin saber que más decir.

"No lo dudo, señor Baggins, pero sigue siendo un dragón, y usted es mucho más pequeño que incluso un enano."

Le miré fijamente y puse mi mano sobre su brazo. "Las apariencias engañan, Thorin. No pido que vayas a garantizar mi seguridad, ni que tampoco seas responsable de mi destino . Confía en mi, Thorin."

Thorin suspiró y miró mi mano en su brazo, juraría que parecía triste. Poco después miró a Balin. "Dale el contrato."

Balin se lo pasó a Thorin que me lo pasó a mi cabizbajo. Hice como que lo leía mientras los demás enanos hablaban entre ellos. Thorin me miraba mientras leía la parte que tanto tiempo antes me hizo desmallarme, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Me había enfrentado a Smaug yo mismo, no me daba miedo. Cogí una pluma y lo firmé, sonriendo a Thorin. "Estoy listo para otra aventura."

Thorin le dio el contrato a Balin sin dejar de mirarme, y este comprobó mi firma. "Todo en orden. ¡Bienvenido, Bilbo Baggins, a la Compañía de Thorin Oakenshield!"


	5. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y kudos! Hacen que cada día tenga más ganas de escribir :D

* * *

><p>"Todo en orden. ¡Bienvenido, Bilbo Baggins, a la Compañía de Thorin Oakenshield!"<p>

Todos los empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar contentos menos Thorin y Gandalf que me miraban fijamente, preocupados.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, mi querido Bilbo? Serán largos meses lejos de tu hogar." Me dijo Gandalf y el resto de la Compañía empezó a callarse todos mirándome.

"Lo salvaje no es lugar para alguien tan pequeño y frágil como un Mediano." Dijo Dwalin y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Se oyeron comentarios como "Es pequeño y parece suave." "¿Qué haría alguien tan pequeño contra un dragón?" Empecé a enfadarme y me levanté de la silla indignado.

"¡Yo no soy un simple hobbit!" Todos los cuchicheos acabaron y todos me volvían a mirar a mi. "Sí, soy pequeño y... más suaves que otras razas, lo afirmo, ¡pero sé pelear! He matado orcos y trasgos, y ninguno de ellos pensó que yo era una gran amenaza, pero ninguno vivió para contarlo." Estaba tan enfadado que hasta Gandalf se había echado un poco hacia atrás. ¿Qué se creían que era? Tuve que aprender a combatir y matar a la fuerza, y ninguno de sus comentarios iba a hacer que yo pareciera débil, ¡combatiría con Dwalin si eso es lo que querían!

Bofur cogió el brazo de Thorin para llamar su atención y habló sin dejar de mirarme. "Me gusta, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?"

Le miré enfadado. Si las miradas pudieran matar esa lo habría hecho, sin duda, pero antes de poder responderle, Thorin soltó una carcajada, ¡una carcajada! Aulë sabe que echaba mucho de menos su risa y no pude evitar que se me pasara un poco el enfado. Thorin me sonrió y asintió. "Parece que hemos encontrado a nuestro pequeño guerrero y saqueador."

Asentí y acabé por sonreirle. "Gracias." Le dije, y el resto volvía a hablar a voces entre risas y halagos hacia mi persona.

Thorin me cogió del brazo y me susurro. "¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?" Y yo, como tonto enamorado, no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir levemente. Gandalf me miró cuando Thorin se levantó con una ceja levanta, pero yo me limité a morderme el labio y a seguir a Thorin. Nos paramos en la entrada de la despensa y Thorin me miró fijamente. "Nunca había visto un hobbit con tal valentía o insensatez como usted, señor Baggins." Dijo esto con una sonrisa en la boca y yo no pude evitar seguir sonriendole atontado.

"Entonces nunca ha conocido a un Took, señor Oakenshield. Los Took somos como una mezcla de Fili y Kili en un solo hobbit, asi que imagínese las cenas familiares." Me apoyé contra la pared y le seguí mirando mientras él negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

"Señor Baggins... por muy.. fieras que sean sus palabras, y por mucha fuerza que tenga en ese..." Me miró de arriba abajo y carraspeó. "...pequeño cuerpo, este viaje terminará en mi reino y tendrá que enfrentarse a un dragón que con suerte seguirá dormido o muerto, pero no es seguro."

Asentí, sabía que el dragón, al igual que Azog, seguía vivo, pero ya me había enfrentado al gran escupefuego una vez pero no podía decírselo a Thorin... y menos decirle que salí de Erebor solo con un par de quemaduras, arañazos y un corazón roto. "Su Majestad" Dije con sarcasmo. "con todo respeto, creo que puedo encargarme de ello. No es que sea insensato o valiente, si no que necesitáis la ayuda de un hobbit para recuperar vuestro hogar, y quien mejor que El Loco Baggins para hacerlo." Hice una reverencia sarcástica y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

Thorin, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, alzó esa ceja que siempre alza cuando no se espera una respuesta. "Esta bien, mediano, pero en el trayecto no tendrás ninguna comodidad, lloverá, hará frío, habrán ventiscas..."

Thorin no terminó la frase porque levante la mano y le cogí el brazo mirándole a los ojos. "Thorin, sé cuidar de mi mismo, puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Ya te he dicho que no has de ser tu quien garantice mi seguridad ni que eres tu el responsable de mi destino, y la verdad, no necesito que alguien lo sea, soy dueño de mi mismo."

Thorin miró mi mano en su brazo pero yo no la aparté. Después me volvió a mirar. "Quizás me expresé mal, señor Baggins." Carraspeó. "Protegeré a todos los miembros de mi Compañía, incluso a usted, pero no podré hacerlo continuamente."

"Sé pelear, no necesito a un rey enano de niñera."

Thorin se rió. Como adoro su sonrisa... "Esta bien, señor Baggins, creo que nos llevaremos bien." Se zafó de mi agarre y se fue dándome la espalda mientras yo seguía sonriendo. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en que podríamos ser amigos desde el principio.

"¡Thorin!" Grité y eso hizo que él se girara. "Odio que me llamen Mediano, llámame Bilbo."

Thorin asintió, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus comisuras. "Esta bien, señor Bilbo."

Se fue a hablar con Balin y yo me fui a mi habitación. Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte. ¡Thorin me había tratado bien! Me senté contra la puerta y me puse a pensar mirándome la mano con la que me había atrevido a tocar a Thorin. Quizás ahora que tras ver que yo valía para algo más que hacer tapetes y no me quejaba, que no les trataba como los extraños que se supone que eran, que no tenía miedo a Smaug (y que por supuesto no me desmallara al leer el contrato), que ya conocía lo malo de Thorin, la enfermedad del oro, y todo lo bueno de él; que me había hecho valiente y eso era lo que Thorin buscaba en un saqueador, por eso no me trataba mal... Ya que Thorin parecía que me quería con el resto del grupo, solo tenía un miedo, y era perderle por culpa de la enfermedad...

_Surcaré Montañas Nubladas hoy.._

Sonreí al oír cantar a Thorin. Me levanté y me arreglé la ropa para escuchar la canción Mis ojos se centraron en Thorin y los de él en los mios mientras cantaba. La primera vez, me enamoré de él cuando le oí cantar y esa canción hizo que mis sentimientos volvieran a aflorar sintiéndolos de nuevo como la primera vez. Seguía enamorado de él después de tantos años.

_Cabernas hay allá donde voy_

_hay que partir al Sol salir_

_y un viejo oro descubrir._

_Rugían pinos en la altitud,_

_vientos plañían de noche al sur._

_Un fuego vi cerca de allí_

_y ardían bosques con la luz._

Cuando acabaron de cantar sonreí tristemente a Thorin y me prometí a mi mismo que esta vez tendrían Erebor para ellos, y que él gobernaría. Una voz susurrante de mi interior añadió _conmigo, quizás.._

Les señalé donde dormir ya que había preparado las habitaciones de invitados para ellos. Me sonrieron agradecidos, pero me di cuenta que no había suficientes. Faltaban al menos la mitad de camas. Decidieron todos dormir por parejas en las camas pequeñas donde solían dormir mis primos. Dori y Ori, Gloin y Oin, Bombur y Bifur, aun que Bifur acabó durmiendo en el suelo porque se caía ya que apenas había sitio al lado de su primo, Bofur y Nori, Dwalin y Balin, y por último Kili y Fili, y Gandalf solo. Cuando todos estaban en las habitaciones me dirigí a la mía, pero no pude contener una carcajada cuando vi al pobre Thorin, tan majestuoso, intentando acomodarse en mi pequeño sillón tamaño hobbit. Le cogí del brazo y le sonreí. "No creo que un sillón hobbit sea el mejor lugar donde un rey pueda descansar."

Thorin me miró y se sentó correctamente. "He dormido en sitios peores, a demás, no soy rey aún."

"Pero lo serás." Dije sonriendole. Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. "Thorin, yo... Todos están compartiendo cama, incluso Bombur... p-podemos compartir mi cama aunque sea pequeña."

"Es tu cama." Me dijo serio.

"Y mi casa." Añadí asintiendo. "No te estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos ni..." Entonces me paré y me puse rojo al escuchar mis palabras. Juraría que él también se sonrojó. "Y-Yo... q-quiero decir que..."

Thorin sonrió un poco incomodo pero asintió. "Gracias, señor Bilbo." Se levantó sin dejar de mirarme. Yo seguía mirándole sonrojado, y ahora que se había levantado parecía tan... grande... Cuando por fin reaccioné fuimos hacia mi habitación.

"V-Voy a p-ponerme el pijama ahora, si, ejem... eso, vuelvo ahora..." Cogí mi pijama del armario y le dejé ahí. Me fui al baño, que olía a enano, y me lavé la cara. "Concéntrate, Bilbo. ¡No eres un adolescente!" Me dije a mi mismo en el espejo. Siempre había querido tener a Thorin a mi lado pero... no cuando yo le amaba, porque yo le _amaba_, y él a penas me conocía. Salí del baño y Thorin se había quitado todo menos los pantalones y una fina túnica azul que ya había visto cuando fueron encarcelados en Mirkwood. Yo llevaba una túnica larga blanca y la ropa interior. Thorin ya estaba sentado a un lado de la cama y yo le sonreí un poco avergonzado. "¿Te quedas con ese lado de la cama?" Thorin me estaba mirando de arriba abajo, fijándose en mis pies, mis piernas desnudas, y siguió subiendo su mirada... Me mordí el labio y me sonrojé mucho. Cuando Thorin terminó de inspeccionarme, carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Es su cama señor..." Volvió a carraspear. "Bilbo."

"Y-Yo suelo dormir en el lado izquierdo, aunque quizás la cama es un poco pequeña.."

Thorin se acostó y yo maldije por lo bajo lo tonto que sonaban mis titubeos. "Nos tendremos que apretar." En ese momento creí que no podría ponerme más rojo. Me tumbe dandole la espalda, pero le tenía tan presionado contra mi que no podría pensar en otra cosa que su entrepierna contra mi espalda, asi que me di la vuelta, pero si no hubiera sido por sus fuertes brazos, me habría caido de la cama. "¿Estás bien?" Me miro fijamente apretandome contra su pecho.

Yo respondí avergonzado. "S-Sí... G-Gracias." Me mordí el labio para dejar de titubear y el al mirarme los labios se relamió, pero me soltó inmediatamente y se acostó mirandome. "Quizás la cama es demasiado pequeña.."

"Y-Yo..." Traté de hablar pero el me siguió mirandome y no pude.

"Mañana hay que madrugar, Bilbo, da igual como te pongas, pero tardaremos en volver a una cama así que aprobechala." Cerró los ojos y yo me acomodé mirandole. Estaba perfecto. Le quería y nunca le había tenido así de cerca. Definitivamente tenía 130 años y parecía un adolescente. "Si me sigues mirando no me voy a poder dormir." Dijo Thorin sin abrir los ojos y me volví a sonrojar.

"L-Lo siento..." Thorin sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"Descansa, Bilbo, mañana será un día duro." Y asentí cerrando los ojos. Durante la noche sentí como unos grandes brazos me rodeaban. Nunca antes me había sentido tan seguro.


	6. El camino comienza

¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros favs y comentarios!  
>Las frases en Khuzdul están en Italic Bold.<br>Mi headcanon de El Hobbit es que Bilbo canta mucho y tiene muchas pesadillas, así que durante el fic pondré muchas de las canciones que salían en El Hobbit y en ESDLA, tanto en los libros como en las pelis. Si tenéis alguna petición dejadme un comentario.  
>La canción de este capítulo es Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran que me pareció muy adecuada para este momento. He cambiado alguna palabra para que sea adecuada.<br>watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE  
>Espero que os guste el capítulo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Durante la noche sentí como unos grandes brazos me rodeaban. Nunca antes me había sentido tan seguro.<p>

Sentí esos grandes brazos cuando me estaba despertando. Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fe el rostro dormido de Thorin delante de mi. Parecía pacífico y suave... Estaba rodeándome con los brazos y yo también a él, acurrucado contra su pecho. No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándole respirar sin moverme. 80 años atrás nunca me habría atrevido a acercarme tanto...

Cuando las primeras luces entraron y alumbraron la habitación Thorin empezó a despertarse. Yo no sabía que decirle así que me hice el dormido antes de que él abriera los ojos. Unos minutos después noté como sus manos recorrían mi cabello de forma suave. Solté un pequeño gemido ante el roce y él dejó de tocarme en seguida. "Mierda" Pensé para mi interior cuando aquellos brazos dejaron de rodearme, pero aún estaba apoyado contra su pecho y yo aún le rodeaba la cintura. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y le sonreí un poco avergonzado. "'enos días" Dije adormilado y él sonrió.

"Buenos días, Bilbo." Dijo Thorin mirándome a los ojos. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me acurruqué más contra él. Noté como Thorin no sabía que hacer, pero yo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo estar tan cerca de él. "No sabía que los hobbit les gustara tanto acurrucarse." Thorin dijo susurrando, tenso.

Solté un suspiro y me solté de él. Levanté la vista para mirarle y estaba un poco sonrojado. "A los hobbits nos gusta mucho el contacto físico, con la familia, amigos, otros..."

Thorin volvió a levantar una ceja que yo ya llamaba la ceja interrogante y se sentó en la cama, estirándose. "¿Y tiene como usted llama otro que le espera para acurrucarse con usted, señor Baggins?" Su tono era neutro, pero pude apreciar un atisbo de algo que no sabía entonces reconocer.

"N-No... no tengo a nadie." Miré hacia otro lado y me levanté de la cama. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me acurrucaba con alguien, siento si le he molestado, su Majestad." Y con eso me fui

a la cocina dejando a Thorin sentado en la cama. Echaba de menos tener al pequeño Frodo entre mis brazos y contarle historias sobre dragones y pueblos enanos, muchos años habían pasado sin abrazarme con Frodo en mi cama pero la noche antes de mi... ¿ida? ¿muerte?, esa noche Frodo y yo nos había acurrucado en mi cama y contado historias hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Saqué la poca comida que me quedaba para hacer el desayuno y oí a alguien acercarse.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Thorin sin que yo me girara. "Es que no me esperaba ese... nivel de intimidad. Para los enanos es algo muy intimo estar así, pero veo que para los hobbits no y siento haber reaccionado ante una costumbre que no sabía."

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí negando con la cabeza. Thorin ya se había vestido mientras que yo seguía en mi pijama "Yo también lo siento, debí de suponer que para los enanos acurrucarse no es algo tan normal como a los hobbits..." Y en realidad los hobbits nunca nos acurrucamos con alguien así en la cama, pero viendo que Thorin no conocía nuestras costumbres podía mentirle un poco.

Thorin asintió e incómodo me dijo. "Voy a ver como están los ponis. Nos iremos en cuanto desayunemos."

"¿Podría antes escribir un par de cosas? Por si acaso..."

Thorin se cruzó de brazos. "Claro... si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame." Se fue de la cocina y sonreí. Quizás esta vez podamos llegar a ser algo más susurraba mi cabeza aún no alterada por el anillo, pero alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en el desayuno. Empecé a cocinar de espaldas a la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción de las muchas que escribí tras llegar de Erebor, y que ahora estaba mejorando. No me di cuenta que la Compañía se había despertado e iban llegando uno a uno a la cocina a escucharme, incluidos Gandalf y Thorin. Aún sigo pensando en ello y no se como no les oí llegar.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

I'm falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my mate

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

I'm falling in love

Yeah

I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

I'm falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

I have fallen in love

Me sonreí a mi mismo y cuando me giré para ir a apuntar la canción casi me dio un infarto al verles todos ahí mirándome. "Y-Yo..." Me sonrojé mucho pero Bofur empezó a aplaudir y el resto también, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más.

"Que bonita canción señor Bilbo." Me dijo Balin mientras el resto empezaba a coger la comida que había preparado. "¿Es por alguien en particular?"

Asentí pero no levanté la mirada para mirar a Thorin sino que seguí mirando al suelo. "¿Es por aquel enano del que nos hablaste?" Dijo Bofur mientras se llenaba la boca de un sandwich.

"Algo así..." Murmuré y me fui a mi estudio a escribir y recoger lo que me quería llevar al viaje. Me di cuenta que en mi viejo cuaderno, ahora casi nuevo, no había ninguna canción anotada y decidí que las iría escribiendo durante el camino hacia Erebor. Empecé a escribir también un testamento donde le dejaba todo a mi primo Drogo, futuro padre de Frodo. También escribí una carta para el Thain, mi abuelo, explicandole el viaje y diciendo que si no volvía a la Comarca o si no sabían de él en menos de 2 años, se diera válido mi testamento y me dieran por muerto. Cuando volví a la cocina aún en pijama y con las cartas en la mano presencie otra vez como mis enanos hacían volar la comida de lado a lado de la mesa mientras Gandalf reía. "¡Hey!" Grité y todos se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban, algunos muy cómicos como Kili que estaba de pie con la mano llena de comida y la cara llena de nata. "¡No voy a tolerar que nada de esta comida se desperdicie, asi que todos dejad de comportaros como niños y a comer!" Se oyeron susurros diciendo "Sí, señor Bilbo." o "Perdón, señor Bilbo."

Miré a Thorin que sonreía hacia la Compañía y luego hacia mi. Cuando me acerqué a él susurró. "Es increíble como puedes domarlos... yo he criado a Fili y a Kili y nunca me han hecho el caso que te hacen a ti."

Reí y cogí un trozo de pastel de su plato. "He criado a todos mis primos y a muchos de mis primos segundos, lo que hace que sepa controlarles."

Thorin arrugó la nariz cuando le robé el pastel. "Saqueador, lo que debes robar está en la montaña, no en mi plato."

Me eché a reír y casi me atraganté. "Soy un saqueador, es mi deber robar las cosas." Le robé otro pastel sonriéndole y antes de que se pueda quejar me acerqué a Balin que estaba hablando con Dwalin.

Esperé a que dejaran de hablar cuando oí a Kili susurrarle a su tío. "Thorin, ¿la noche con Bilbo fue agradable? Veo que aún anda recto." Tosí al casi volver a atragantarme e intenté que el resto no supiera que fuera por la conversación de Kili. Oí al pequeño de la Linea de Durin reírse y como Thorin le daba en la cabeza.

Thorin entonces le habló en Khuzdul, lengua que yo había aprendido en Aman como el Sindarin y el lenguaje Oscuro de Mordor.**_"Kili, ni se te ocurra decir otra vez una cosa así. Vete a preparar los ponis. Ya."_**

Vi como Kili salía de la cocina y me giré para mirar a Balin que ya había acabado de hablar con su hermano quien ahora hablaba con Ori. "Balin... ¿podrías ser mi testigo en mi testamento?"

Balin sonrió un poco, "Claro chico." cogió mi testamento y empezó a leerlo. "¿No planea volver?" Dijo tras leerlo y sentí como los ojos de Thorin me miraban.

"Siempre es mejor prevenir que curar..." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y Balin firmó como testigo. "Gracias." Le dije y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. Ya me había quitado la camiseta cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Me giré y era Thorin. "¿Thorin? ¿A que debo el honor?"

Thorin miró mi cuerpo y después bajo la mirada. "Solo quería decirle que ya estamos listos para marchar, y que... bueno, que estoy seguro de que volverá a La Comarca algún día." Carraspeó.

"Gracias. De verdad." Dije con una sonrisa y él me miró un par de segundos hasta que se excusó y se fue.

Terminé de vestirme y empaqueté todo lo necesario para el viaje, incluido mi pañuelo bordado con las iniciales BB. Al salir de a casa con las cartas en la mano me giré para mirar Bag End por última vez. Si conseguía que todos sus enanos vivieran y derrotaría a Sauron, no pensaba volver a La Comarca, y si no lo conseguía no podría volver de todas formas.

Fili y Kili se apoyaron en mis hombros mientras miraban también hacia Bag End. "Nosotros te protegeremos para que puedas volver a tu hogar, Bilbo." Dijo Kili sonriendome.

"Si, nosotros y Thorin no dejaremos que te pase nada." Añadió Fili y yo sonreí triste pero asentí.

"Yo también os protegeré a vosotros, os lo puedo asegurar." Respondí, y los tres seguimos al resto de enanos hacia donde estaban los ponis. Primero dejé las cartas en la casa de mi abuelo y le abracé antes de marcharme. También me acerqué a ver a Hamfast del que también me despedí. Había lágrimas en mis ojos

cuando nos pusimos en marcha, y sigo sin saber si eran por tristeza o por miedo.

Gandalf me acarició el cabello. "No te preocupes Bilbo, un día volverás a ver tu hogar."

Y yo asentí y miré a Fili y a Kili haciendo el tonto y a Thorin regañándoles. Thorin miró hacia atrás y me miró a los ojos. Respondí a Gandalf mirando a Thorin fijamente. "El hogar está donde el corazón este."

Gandalf me miró y miró a Thorin quien ya había dejado de mirarme, y Gandalf susurró. "O con quien tenga tu corazón."

Ante eso último solo pude sonreír. Erebor, Asgaroth, Rivendel, Mirkwood, Mordor, Aman... donde quiera que fuera Thorin allí iría yo. Él era mi amigo, mi hogar, mi corazón, y siempre ha sido el único por el que a merecido sufrir el camino de mil millas hasta Erebor.

Bofur, Ori y Nori fueron los primeros que empezaron a hablar conmigo de animadas historias y hechos vergonzosos. Gracias a ellos me olvidé de que ya habíamos salido de La Comarca, y de que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.


	7. Un pequeño desvío

Aviso de fluff y mucho angst. La canción que canta Bilbo es la canción que canta Pippin en ESDLA. La canción es Edge of night.  
>Comentarios en<strong><em> Khuzdul<em>**  
>watch?v=hyh9Egl3aPk&amp;feature=<br>Muchas gracias por todos los favs, os quiero mucho!

* * *

>Actions Entire Work ← Previous Chapter Next Chapter → Chapter Index Comments Share Download Work Header<p>Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Categories: FM M/M Fandom: The Hobbit - All Media Types Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf Other Relationship Tags to Be Added Aulë/Yavanna Dwalin/Ori Characters: Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo Baggins Legolas Greenleaf Gandalf Thorin's Company Yavanna Mahal Aulë Additional Tags: Mpreg Hobbit mpreg Elf mpreg Time Travel Alternate Universe - Time Travel Fix-It Language: Español Stats: Published: 2014-12-23 Updated: 2015-02-08 Words: 15355 Chapters: 8/? Comments: 14 Kudos: 29 Bookmarks: 3 Hits: 467

You will live (Even if I have to die for you) SongOfLoveAndGold

Chapter 7: Un pequeño desvío

Notes:

Aviso de fluff y mucho angst. La canción que canta Bilbo es la canción que canta Pippin en ESDLA. La canción es Edge of night.  
>Comentarios en Khuzdul Bold Italic<br>watch?v=hyh9Egl3aPk&feature=  
>Muchas gracias por todos los Kudos, os quiero mucho!<p>

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Me olvidé de que ya habíamos salido de La Comarca, y de que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Era finales de Mayo y y hacía bastante frío. Ahora que no me pasaba el rato quejándome todo el mundo me hablaba de cosas sin sentido o del tiempo. Yo me limitaba a sonreír y hacer pequeños comentarios pero casi nunca hacia grandes intervenciones porque me encantaba oír las historias de mis enanos, casi todas ya las sabía, pero algunas no y me hacían sonreír mucho más. Fili y Kili contaban historias de como hacían diferentes travesuras a su madre con ayuda de su tío y como ella les pillaba y les soltaba una buena reprimenda. ¡Hubiera pagado por ver a Thorin de más joven corriendo medio desnudo con los pequeños Fili y Kili tras haber teñido el vestido de su madre de rosa! Los tres se pintaron de rosa mientras lo hacían así que tuvieron que quitarse las pruebas y correr antes de que Dis les viera. Acabamos Fili, Kili y yo riéndonos mientras mirábamos como Thorin seguía el primero de la fila y parecía algo sonrojado. Después de otras dos historias muy, _ muy _, vergonzosas sobre Thorin, Thorin se giró y grito a sus sobrinos para que se callaran. Esto el único efecto que tuvo en la Compañía fue el de empezar a reírnos a carcajadas, ¡hasta Balin y Gandalf!

"_**Malditos críos..."**_Murmuró Thorin en khuzdul lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyéramos todos.

"_**Thorin, creo que le gustas a Bilbo, lleva todo el día mirándote."**_Dijo Kili acercándose a él, y yo me sonrojé sin decir nada. No podía decirles que sabía khuzdul.

"_**¿No oíste lo que dijo en su casa, Kili? Está enamorado de otro enano."**_Interrumpió Balin acercándose al grupo. Intenté acercarme un poco más acariciando a Myrtel como si fuera distraido en ninguna dirección.

"_**¿Pero ese enano no había muerto? De todas formas, Tío tiene más posibilidades y ¡tenemos tiempo para que se enamoren!"**_

Thorin gruñó y levantó el dedo hacia Kili. _ **"Deja el tema, Kili. No voy a cortejar al Mediano, soy Rey y como rey tengo un deber con mi pueblo, no puedo pensar en criaturas pequeñas y suaves."** _ Kili se rió y Thorin maldijo en voz baja. _ **"Sabes a lo que me refiero."** _

Kili volvió a mi lado mientras yo intentaba no mirar a Thorin. Kili me guiñó un ojo y se fue al lado de su hermano. Lo que ocurrió después no lo vine venir.

Era ya tarde y la última vez no estábamos en esas posiciones cuando empezó a diluviar, yo iba al lado de Ori, Bofur y Gandalf en un pequeño espacio del camino así que ahora que lo recuerdo no me parece de extrañar lo que pasó. Gandalf nos estaba explicando de la existencia de Radagast y los otros magos cuando el poni de Ori y el mio se deslizaron fuera del camino a causa del barro. Inmediatamente Thorin, Dwalin y los hermanos de Ori desmontaron y fueron a rescatarnos. Myrtel parecía estar bien pero yo me había caído y sabía que tenía un esguince de muñeca mientras que el caballo de Ori se desbocó y tiró a Ori haciendo que Ori cayera encima de su tobillo...

"¿Estáis bien?" Pregunto Thorin mientras me cogía en brazos.

"¡Sí! ¡Suéltame, puedo caminar!" Dije mientras Thorin me apretaba contra su pecho.

"Tonterías señor Bolsón." Replicó Thorin y vi como mientras me llevaba con los demás Dwalin cogía en brazos a Ori que apenas podía moverse, y Dori y Nori cogían nuestros caballos.

"Ha sido mi culpa... No debimos ir tantos juntos por un camino tan estrecho y mojado." Me disculpé mientras veía como el agua caía por el pelo de Thorin que me tenía contra su pecho para protegerme de la lluvia.

"Otra tontería, señor Bolsón." Dijo Thorin con una pequeña sonrisa y yo bufé, ¡ya era mayorcito y no hacía falta que me llevaran en brazos! Pero la verdad es que se estaba bien ahí...

Nos acercamos a un árbol donde Oin nos examinó y confirmo mis sospechas. "No podrán montar por sí solos en un par de días como poco, Thorin."

Gandalf se acercó y me acaricio el pelo húmedo mientras sonreía levemente. "Quizás sería mejor que pasáramos por Bree y nos quedáramos allí un par de días, a fin de cuentas así podremos recoger suministros."

Fruncí el ceño cuando oí las palabras de Gandalf y vi asentir a Thorin. Eso no estaba previsto y podría cambiar algunos acontecimientos que ya había vivido.

"Thorin." Me levanté y me acerqué a él apartándole de los demás. "Ori puede montar con Dwalin, y yo estoy bien para seguir montando, Myrtel podrá llevarme."

Thorin negó con la cabeza. "Nos quedaremos en Bree hasta que amaine la lluvia, y tú montarás conmigo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar otro imprevisto." Abrí la boca para quejarme pero Thorin gritó a los demás. _ **"¡Nos vamos! Dwalin, monta con Ori, yo me encargaré de Bilbo. Nori y Dori, encargaros de los ponis, que no se vuelvan a caer." ** _Thorin me cogió de la cintura y me subió a su poni. Le grité que estaba bien pero no me hizo caso y se sentó detrás de mi cogiendo las riendas.

"Enanos cabezones..." Dije en voz baja y miré como Ori estaba completamente rojo delante de Dwalin.

Llevábamos una 50 millas cuando llegamos a Bree. Lo único que había hecho durante todo el viaje es intentar no pensar en el dolor de mi muñeca y en el enano que amaba que tenía detrás que no dejaba de moverse contra mi con cada paso del poni. Sé que Fili y Kili se rieron a mis espaldas todo el viaje hasta Bree y hasta Bofur hizo un comentario dirigido a Ori y a mi.

"Debéis de tener fiebre causada por los traumatismos, ¡por eso estáis tan rojos!"

Gruñí por lo bajo y noté como Thorin se acercaba a mi oreja y susurraba. "No te preocupes por sus comentarios, solo están celosos." Yo me reí por primera vez desde le incidente y noté como Thorin también sonreía.

Nos alojamos en una pequeña posada ya llegada la noche. Decidimos compartir habitaciones. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Gandalf, Dori, y Gloin en una, y Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Oin y yo en otra habitación. Los hermanos de Ori se quejaron de la distribución, pero así Ori y yo estaríamos más cerca de Oin si necesitábamos alguna cosa. Fili y Kili nos obligaron a quedarnos en cama mientras ellos iban a por nuestra comida lo que hizo que al final toda la compañía cenara en nuestra habitación. Contaron historias sobre Durin I y sus grandes batallas. Durin I me recordaba mucho a Thorin y la verdad es que cada vez que le miraba tenía un brillo en los ojos que me hacía sonreír. Balin me explicó que Thror solía contarles esas historias de Durin I antes de que Smaug llegara a Erebor y Thorin me sonrió tristemente. Fili y Kili que se habían ido un poco antes llegaron cargados de algo a sus espaldas.

"¡Tío, mira que hemos encontrado!" Gritó Kili y le quitó la manta al bulto que llevaban a cuestas. Era un arpa de madera. Miré a Thorin sin comprender y este gruñó.

"Hace mucho años que no la toco."

Alcé una ceja. Eso no me lo esperaba. "¿Tocas el arpa, Thorin?"

Thorin asintió lentamente sin mirarme, sus ojos fijos en el arpa. "Pero hace mucho tiempo que no practico."

Fili y Kili se sentaron en la cama conmigo y me miraron con esa cara con la que solían mirarme Frodo y Pippin cuando querían algo. Carraspeé y volví a mirar a Thorin. "A mi... me gustaría oírte."

Thorin me miró fijamente. "¿En... serio?"

Asentí y me puse cómodo hasta que Bofur se sentó al otro lado de mi cama. Estaba encima de una cama humana pero había demasiada gente en ella. "¿Por favor?" Dije, y Thorin se levantó sin dejar de mirarme hasta que empezó a inspeccionar el arpa. Tocó una melodía suave que me recordó a mi hogar, a Frodo, a mi Thorin y a Erebor. Cuando terminó le sonreí levemente, el resto de enanos y Gandalf apoyados los unos contra los otros o contra la pared. "Ha sido precioso."

Thorin sonrió y bajo la cabeza. "Gracias, Bilbo.."

Todos nos callamos y vi como Balin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas durante un rato hasta que Thorin le dio un abrazo y le susurró. _ **"Volveremos a Erebor, te lo prometo."** _ Y yo asentí sin que nadie, salvo Gandalf, se diera cuenta.

Bofur después de un largo y cómodo silencio me miró y me dijo. "Bilbo, ¿cantarías para nosotros algo como en Bag End? Alguna de las canciones que has estado escribiendo."

Le sonreí. Es verdad que mientras me hablaron durante el camino empecé a recopilar las diferentes canciones que había compuesto. "Bofur, creo que es hora de irnos a la cama ya, ¡no para que yo os rompa los tímpanos!"

Todos se rieron pero empezaron a gritar "¡Venga!" y "¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo!" entonces Thorin que se sentaba alejado de mi pero justo en frente dijo. "Vamos, Bilbo, a mi me ha tocado tocar el arpa."

Suspiré, parecía lo lógico. "Esta bien, pero no son muy buenas y definitivamente no canto muy bien. SI mañana estáis sordos no le robéis la trompetilla a Oin" La Compañía se rió y se volvió a acomodar en medio de la habitación o encima de las camas mirandome, Thorin en frente de mi. "Esta canción se llama Edge of Night, Al Borde de la Noche." Y empecé a cantar la canción que solía cantarles a Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry.

Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall

Fade

Todos en la Compañía se habían callado, solo se oía el ruido del fuego encendido a un lado de la habitación. Thorin ya no me miraba fijamente sino que estaba mirando el fuego, como si estuviera lejos de ahí.

Ori susurrando rompió el silencio que nos absorbía. "¿Sobre que va la canción si puedo preguntar, Bilbo?"

"Es una canción sobre los caminos y viajes que parecen durar para siempre hasta que ese camino te lleva por fin a las cosas familiares que siempre has conocido." Ori asintió y se reclinó un poco, descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dwalin que se había sentado en su cama.

"¿Va sobre el viaje que hiciste con los otros enanos?" Susurró adormilado Kili en brazos de su hermano.

"Yo..." Carraspeé y asentí sin mirarle y esta vez el silencio se volvió incomodo. Cuando levanté la mirada Thorin me miraba fijamente. "Puedo.. contaros que pasó si queréis.." Ya me había inventado una historia que medio se parecía a la de verdad.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." Dijeron casi todos los enanos a la vez y yo me reí un poco.

"No, creo que estáis en vuestro derecho." Me senté un poco mejor en la cama y cuando vi que todos me miraban interesados empecé. "Como ya os dije, encontré a la familia enana perdidos cuando pasaban por La Comarca. Venían de las Colinas de Hierro. Theon, Freyon, Kion, Narvi, Lóni, y Frár... Theon, Narvi, Lóni, y Frár eran primos, Freyon y Kion eran los hijos de Theon. Caminamos juntos durante meses, contando historias sobre lo maravillosa que era su casa..." Sonreí levemente y miré mis dedos. "Su casa... fue arrebatada de su poder antes de que Freyon y Kion nacieran. Nunca supe bien el motivo, Theon solo me explicó que fue una gran disputa por el oro de su familia y que no debería de preocuparme porque una vez que llegáramos allí estaríamos seguros." Reí sin ganas recordando esas palabras dichas por Thorin antes de llegar a la montaña. "El caso fue... que en poco tiempo me adoptaron como si fueran mi familia. Mis padres habían muerto tiempo atrás y solo tenía a mis primos como familia, pero ellos.. fueron más que una familia para mi. Para mi ellos eran la esperanza para no volver a estar rodeado de gente y aún así seguir sintiéndome solo." En ese momento miré a Thorin y sonreí tristemente mientras el no dejaba de mirarme serio. Volví a mirar hacia mis manos. "Quizás no os creáis que fuéramos una familia en tan poco tiempo... Incluso para mi se me hizo raro, pero... bueno.." Carraspeé, no sabía si decirles que sabía su lengua o no.

"¿Bueno... qué?" Preguntó Bofur que se había movido de cama a la cama de al lado con Nori a su lado.

"¿Sabes?" Dije mirando a Thorin que se había sentado al borde de mi cama, y terminé la historia volviendo a bajar la cabeza. "Él era como tú. Un líder que se preocupaba de su familia, que incluso se preocupó de _mi_. Él fue el que me convenció durante el viaje para que me quedara con ellos allí, con _él_. Me enamoré de él y poco me importó que me enseñara a pelear o vuestra cultura, yo era feliz... Fui feliz y pensé que podría quedarme con ellos y vivir como una familia a pesar que fuera un hobbit. Le salvé una vez de un ataque de los orcos y desde entonces supe que le importaba, y que no le importaba que yo fuera un simple hobbit. Hasta que llegamos a la casa y una enfermedad como la que tuvo tu abuelo le corrompió. Ya no era él. Trataba mal a sus hijos y a sus hermanos, solo se preocupaba por su oro mientras yo intentaba hacer que volviera a ser él. Tardó mucho en volver a ser el enano del que me enamoré. La casa estaba en el desfiladero de una de las montañas más grandes que he visto nunca y cerca había un mercado de humanos que abastecía a toda la zona. No teníamos comida suficiente y no podía dejar que nos muriéramos de hambre. Le daba todo mi comida a los hijos de Theon y él apenas comía, ni descansaba, solo cuidaba de su oro. La noche que vi que nos moriríamos si seguíamos así le robé un poco de oro a Theon para poder comprar comida. Sabía que traicionar a la persona que más quería dolería, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cuando volví, Theon se puso como loco y me agarró tan fuerte que aún tengo pesadillas de aquél día. Dijo que le había traicionado, que era una sucia rata de la Comarca y... si no fuera por unos elfos que patrullaban cerca de allí sé que me hubiera matado. El amor de mi vida me hubiera matado por algo material que no valía ni la mitad de lo que valía una sonrisa de Kion o de Freyon. Los elfos y los humanos decidieron que me acompañarían a la Comarca un poco después de que me recuperara de algunas heridas que me había provocado Theon, pero yo no podía dejarles allí sabiendo que Theon estaba preso de la enfermedad. No podía dejar a Kion ni a Freyon en sus manos sabiendo que podrían morir por falta de comida en cualquier momento, así que decidí volver a la casa. Cuando volvía oí unos cuernos sonar y unos tambores, y a continuación los hombres que me habían salvado corriendo hacia la casa. Me fije que el antiguo mercado había sido quemado totalmente. Creo que no he corrido tanto en mi vida como aquella vez. Cuando llegué había un grupo de orcos en la casa. Oí gritos y corrí todo lo que pude pero llegué demasiado tarde. Vi como el líder de los orcos mataba a Freyon delante de Theon y de mi. Theon fue tras él y yo intenté recuperarme e ir en busca de Kion pero fue muy lento y uno de los orcos me noqueó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Kion sin vida y a Theon tirado en el suelo. Corrí a por él pero tenía una herida profunda que le había hecho aquél orco que había matado a Freyon. Me suplicó que le perdonara, y ya no tenía los ojos grises teñidos por el enfermedad. Quería partir en paz conmigo, que volviera a mis libros y a plantar mis árboles. Yo le abracé y le dije que se quedara conmigo pero... pero murió en mis brazos. La única persona que he amado murió en mis brazos suplicándome que le perdonara. Besé sus frios labios por primera y última vez ese día. Toda mi familia murió allí ese día y lo único que tengo de ella son los recuerdos de nuestro viaje y las promesas rotas." Miré a Thorin y me di cuenta que yo debía de haber llevado un tiempo llorando. "Debí de haber muerto aquel día con mi familia y estoy seguro de que al menos mi corazón lo hizo." Thorin dio un paso atrás y vi que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos restringiendo el paso de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Bilbo." Negué con la cabeza y miré al resto de la Compañía. Kili estaba intentando no llorar contra el hombro de su hermano, y Ori estaba sollozando contra Dwalin que le tenía contra su pecho. La mayoría no me miraba y estaba intentando procesar lo que habían oído.

"Prometedme que vosotros no moriréis, ninguno de vosotros, por favor, no creo que pueda pasar por eso otra vez." Empecé a llorar tapándome la cara con mis manos. Noté como alguien me abrazaba y me quedé contra su pecho. Era Thorin. Pasó un tiempo hasta que dejé de llorar y ya apenas sollozaba cuando todos los enanos se fueron a sus diferentes habitaciones. Me dormí contra el pecho de Thorin, lágrimas aún corriendo por mi mejilla esperando no volver a ver el rostro sin vida de Thorin entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p>Narvi, Lóni, y Frár fueron enanos citados en ESDLA y murieron tras el asalto a Moria.<p> 


	8. Sueños y pesadillas

Un pelín de Agst y cosas fluff. Además, he añadido un comentario que hace Frodo al final de ESDLA El Retorno Del Rey que amo mucho.  
><em><strong>Khuzdul<strong>_  
><strong>Sindarin<strong>

* * *

><p>Me dormí contra el pecho de Thorin, lágrimas aún corriendo por mi mejilla.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú." <em>

_Noto las manos de Thorin agarrando mi cuello._

"_¿Me has robado a mi?"_

_Me levanta por el cuello y me pone contra la pared. Duele. No puedo respirar._

"_Miserable rata." _

_Sus ojos están grises. No son los ojos azules de los que me enamoré._

"_¡Nunca has sido mi familia!"_

_Intento zafarme pero es demasiado fuerte. _

"Bilbo"

_Intento gritar que me perdone, que le quiero, que es mi familia, que se lo debo todo a él... Ninguna palabra sale de mi garganta dolorida. No puedo hablar._

"_¡Nunca has tenido lealtad!"_

_Noto como me levanta más y estoy colgando de las puertas de Erebor, fuego bajo mis pies._

"¡Bilbo!"

"_Nunca has tenido mi corazón."_

_Lo último que veo son sus ojos mientras caigo y el fuego me absorbe._

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el azul de unos ojos que me miraban fijamente. Entré en pánico cuando reconocí esos ojos azules y noté como Thorin me tenía contra sus brazos. Pegué un grito intentando zafarme pero él no me soltaba.<p>

"Bilbo. Bilbo, para... Ha sido un sueño, Bilbo." Me seguí removiendo en sus brazos hasta que recordé lo que había pasado. Este Thorin no era el mismo Thorin con el que había soñado, a este Thorin le importaba, a este Thorin no le había traicionado, a este Thorin no le había vencido la enfermedad, aún.

Me abracé a él y empecé a disculparme, susurrando. "L-Lo siento, l-lo siento..." repetía una y otra vez. Thorin me acarició el pelo sin decir nada hasta que conseguí calmarme.

"Intenté despertarte cuando empezaste a gritar y a moverte contra mi, pero la pesadilla no te dejaba ir."

Me mordí el labio y me separé de él. "¿Estabas durmiendo en mi cama?" Le miré fijamente y él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Anoche no podía hacer que te soltaras de mi después de lo que nos contaste, así que sí, me quedé contigo."

Recordé como la noche anterior les había contado mi historia-mentira que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Volví a bajar los ojos y me agarré las piernas intentando calmarme aún después de todo lo que había pasado. "S-Siento mucho eso... ha pasado mucho tiempo creía que podría hablar de ello pero..." Thorin puso su mano sobre mi brazo y le miré, él intentaba sonreír pero se le notaba triste.

"Yo también tengo pesadillas, lo entiendo." Asentí y miré la habitación, estaba vacía salvo por nosotros dos. Debí de estar mirando a la nada durante un tiempo porque noté como Thorin me apretaba un poco el brazo para llamarme la atención pero yo siseé de dolor. "¿Aún duele?" Thorin se acercó más a mi e inspeccionó mi brazo y mi muñeca. Noté entonces que ambos aún llevábamos la ropa del día anterior y que él parecía tener ojeras.

"Sí... Pero no tanto como ayer." Thorin asintió y se separó de mi, levantándose para estirarse. "¿Qué hora es?"

Thorin se acercó a la ventana y quitó las cortinas. "Parece es un poco antes de la hora del desayuno." Se volvió a estirar y yo me levanté mirando como su espalda se contorneaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta miré hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

"Y... ¿los otros? ¿No es muy pronto para irnos ya?"

Thorin carraspeó y evito la pregunta. "¿Crees que estás listo para montar en poni? Podemos esperar un día más por ti... y por Ori." Volvió a carraspear.

"No, estoy bien, y seguro que podré montar, aunque Ori a lo mejor necesita que Dwalin le ayude." Sonreí y Thorin alzó una ceja.

"¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?" Empecé a reír.

"¡Pues claro! Han estado todo el viaje mirándose y siempre que necesita algo Ori, Dwalin le ayuda." Thorin asintió y fue hacia la puerta.

"No creo que Dwalin sepa que le gusta a Ori, esta muy ciego para eso." Dijo antes de sonreírme y abandonar la habitación.

"Él no es el único ciego aquí..." Susurré antes de abandonar la habitación e ir al salón donde estaban los demás.

Cuando me vieron llegar todos dejaron de hablar. Ori estaba al lado de Nori y Dwalin mirando el tobillos del escriba mientras que el resto estaba repartiendo el desayuno que habían solicitado. Thorin estaba sentado al lado de Gandalf, seguramente hablando de lo que harían después. Cuando me acerqué a la mesa, Bofur pasó un brazo por mis hombros. "¿Estas bien, Bilbo?" Me preguntó, y yo le sonreí.

"Sí, perdón por lo de ayer..."

Bofur negó con la cabeza y Balin también se acercó. "No pidas perdón muchacho." Me cogió el brazo bueno. "Has pasado por tiempos malos, como todos los de aquí presentes. No vamos a pensar mal de ti porque lloraras ya que aquí todos hemos llorado alguna vez ante la pérdida de alguien a quien amamos." Vi como casi todos los enanos asentían levemente, y después Balin me acercó a la mesa al otro lado de Oin. "Primo, ¿puedes ver cómo está Bilbo cuando acabes con el joven Ori?"

Ori miró por encima del hombro de Oin y me sonrió mientras Oin se giraba para mirar mi muñeca. "Siento que pasaras por aquello, Bilbo.."

"Gracias, Ori." Respondí, y mi mente añadió _"espero que nunca volvamos a pasar por ello."_

Después de que Oin diera su visto bueno a mi muñeca diciendo que no estaba rota y me la vendara, desayunamos. El ambiente parecía un poco más relajado, hasta Kili y Fili intentaron tirarse comida entre ellos pero Thorin les pegó un grito, lo que hizo que todos nos riéramos. Cuando los hermanos se cansaron de hacer travesuras y acabaron de comer veía como me miraban y cuchicheaban, como cuando Merry y Pippin eran pequeños y querían que les contara mis historia de mi viaje con 13 enanos.

"Fili, Kili, si queréis preguntarme algo podéis hacerlo, en serio."

Los dos hermanos se miraron respectivamente. Al final fue Fili el que habló. "Nos preguntábamos como es que se enamoró de aquel enano, ¿Threon se llamaba?"

Me mordí el labio y me miré las manos. "Theon. Y no se como me enamoré de él, supongo que fue por lo buen enano que era y porque me trataba muy bien. Pero nunca le dije que le quería, no tuve tiempo." Sonreí triste y los dos hermanos se miraron otra vez. La mesa estaba en silencio cuando Kili me miró de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué viniste con nosotros? ¿No hubiera sido mejor quedarte en Bag End tranquilo, sin emboscadas de orcos ni enanos que te recuerden a él?"

Asentí con la cabeza y le miré fijamente. "Kili, después de todo lo que pasé, ¿cómo crees que podría seguir con una vida tranquila? Con todo lo que perdí... Te pregunto, Kili, ¿cómo se retoma el hilo de toda una vida? ¿cómo seguir adelante cuando en tu corazón empiezas a entender que no hay regreso posible? Que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar. Aquellas que hieren muy dentro. Que dejan cicatriz..."

Kili dejó de mirarme para mirarse a las manos. "Lo siento, Bilbo..."

Negué con la cabeza y noté como Bofur y Ori me abrazaban. "No os preocupéis, estoy bien. No sois los primeros en hacerme esas preguntas." De todas formas, Bofur y Ori no me soltaron. Kili y Fili se unieron al abrazo también y con el abrazo de ellos cuatro ya estaba tan aplastado que no podía respirar. "¡Venga, venga! ¡Vais a hacer puré de hobbit como sigáis así!" Todos se rieron y me soltaron, Bofur dándome un beso en la cabeza. Me giré para mirar a Gandalf y Thorin que hablaban mirándome y alcé una ceja cuando se volvieron, como si me estuvieran deduciendo. Miré hacia Bofur que se encogió de hombros y seguimos hablando. Bifur, por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de camino empezó ha hablarme en Khuzdul, y Bofur me traducía las historias del juguetero, pero yo ya sabía lo que decía porque cuando Lord Elrond me enseñó Khuzdul, su acento era parecido al de Bifur, pero claro está, no podía decírselo. Bifur me contó que estaba haciendo un muñeco de madera que la última vez regaló a Gimli después de que yo me fuera de Erebor y Gimli lo llevaba durante la Guerra del Anillo. Cuando ya amaneció y nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas me fijé en que Gandalf y Thorin no dejaban de hablar entre ellos, muy bajito, como si no quisieran que nadie les oyera. Me acerqué a ellos y noté como se tensaban un poco.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté preocupado.

"No, señor Baggins." Me respondió Thorin mientras Gandalf se alejaba. "Solo paranoias de un viejo mago." Thorin me sonrió y se fue mientras yo miraba a Gandalf irse hacia otro lado. Estaba seguro de que Gandalf sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo. Me acerqué a Gandalf una vez salimos fuera del hostal.

"Gandalf... ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Gandalf asintió y nos pusimos a un lado de la posada. "Sé que crees que algo pasa, y tienes razón, pero por ahora tienes que confiar en mi. He pensado mucho, y creo que será mejor que os cuente a ti, a Lord Elrond y a Lady Galadriel lo que sucede, pero hasta que lleguemos a Rivendel, por favor, confía en mi."

Gandalf me miraba fijamente sin saber que decir, pero poco después asintió. "Confío en ti, Bilbo Baggins, no sé por qué ya que todos mis sentidos dicen que no lo haga, pero lo hago."

Suspiré de alivio. "Gracias. Una vez lleguemos a Rivendel te lo contaré todo, pero la única condición es que ninguno de los enanos puede saberlo."

Antes de que Gandalf pudiera decir nada Thorin nos llamó para montar en nuestros ponis, así que Gandalf solo asintió levemente y se fue a por su caballo.

Emprendimos el viaje de nuevo cada uno en su poni salvo Ori, que aún cabalgaba con Dwalin a su espalda ya que el tobillo tardaría un poco más en curarse. A todos se les veía bastante cansados, así que me acerque a Fili y a Kili y les pregunté si les había despertado con la pesadilla que había sufrido.

"Bueno... si nos despertaste, pero..." Kili miró a su hermano, y Fili continuó.

"Gandalf ha tenido peores pesadillas que tú desde que llegamos a Bag End, y muchos de nosotros sueños raros sobre ti."

"¿Qué clase de sueños?"

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y vi como Thorin se nos acercaba y se dirigía a sus sobrinos. _ **"Os dije que no hablarais de ese tema con el mediano."** _ Dijo Thorin y yo no pude evitar un escalofrío que me heló la sangre.

"¿Thorin? ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté mirándole fijamente, y él negó con la cabeza.

"Nada de lo que preocuparse, Señor Baggins."

Solté una carcajada nerviosa y paré el poni, haciendo que el resto de la Compañía también se parara. "Thorin Oakenshield, ¿qué está pasando?"

Thorin miró a cada enano y a Gandalf que le asintió débilmente. Entonces Thorin me miró fijamente y Gandalf me contestó. "He soñado cosas que no han pasado pero que siento que las he vivido. He visto muerte y guerra cuando aún no ha pasado. He soñado con este viaje, contigo, Bilbo."

"¿Con qué has soñado exactamente?" Pregunté poniéndome muy serio.

"Con Erebor y Mordor."

La sangre se me congeló. **"Entonces, ¿lo sabes?" **Le pregunté en Sindarin, y él alzó una ceja.

"**No sé nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa, Bilbo, que tu sepas más que un Protector de la Tierra Media."**

Suspiré de alivio y acaricié la crin de Myrtel. **"Hablaremos en Rivendel de esto, no temas, Mithrandir."** Sonreí levemente y me dirigí a Thorin. "¿Confías en mi?" Le pregunté mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Él suspiró pero no abandonó los mios. "Nos acabamos de conocer pero siento que nos conocemos de hace mucho más tiempo, siento que moriría por ti, y eso no me gusta. Soñé contigo la noche antes de conocerte, ¿cómo pude soñar contigo si no te conocía?" Dijo muy serio y los miembros de la Compañía se miraron unos a otros.

"Thorin... En Bag End fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, te lo aseguro." Le sonreí levemente y seguimos nuestro camino. Tampoco esta vez le había mentido, cierto es que nos conocimos por primera vez en Bag End, pero en otra vida. Seguimos en silencio hasta que alcanzamos una montaña donde pusimos el campamento. Ya habíamos estado allí antes la última vez, así que una vez que todos estábamos dispuestos a dormir, yo me senté cerca de Fili y de Kili. Poco después de hablar un poco oí lo que una vez antes casi me hace volver a desmayarme. Orcos.

"¡Orcos!" Dijo Kili acercándose a su hermano y a mi. Su tío dio un singular salto contra la piedra en la que estaba apoyado.

"Sí, no quiero volver a acercarme a uno nunca.." Dije suspirando y mirándome las manos. Sabía que era la horda de orcos que seguía a Azog, y eso me hizo temblar.

"¿Estás bien, Bilbo?" Se acercó Thorin tras verme temblar y yo asentí levemente. Él puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me acercó a su pecho para que dejara de temblar.

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes a los orcos, Bilbo?" Medio bromeó Kili pero nadie más se rió ya que los ojos de Thorin parecían asesinarle con la mirada.

"¿Crees que es divertido, Kili?"

"N-No, Thorin, solo..."

"No sabéis nada de este mundo ni de lo que hay ahí afuera." Me mordí el labio y noté como Thorin me tenía cada vez más fuerte agarrado. Miré sus ojos que estaban mirando el fuego de la hoguera, perdido en sus pensamientos. Poco después Balin se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kili.

"No te preocupes, muchacho. Thorin tiene más motivos que nadie para odiar a los orcos." Miré a Thorin de nuevo y quise acariciarle el pelo pero no lo hice, sabía que aún no teníamos ese nivel de ¿amistad?, ¿seguridad?, no sabía como llamarlo, pero sabía que Thorin no estaba listo aún. Sí puse una mano en su brazo notando durante toda la historia lo tenso que estaba y como al final se destensó del todo.

"¿Qué pasó con el pálido orco?" Preguntó Ori que estaba sentado contra una roca, su pierna mala sobre el regazo de Dwalin.

Antes de que Balin contestara tenía que avisarles de que el pálido orco seguía vivo, y solo había una opción, así que me dejé llevar por el miedo empezando a temblar.

"¿Bilbo?" La Compañía se había levantado tras la historia de Balin y ahora estaban todos mirándome. Alcé la vista hacia los ojos de Thorin y agarré su mano con la mía sana.

"E-El pálido orco... ¿tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo un lado de la cara?"

Thorin se tensó aún más y me miró extrañado. "Sí... ¿cómo sabes...?"

Me mordí el labio aún más hasta hacerme sangre y bajé la mirada. "Es el orco que mató a Theon y a Freyon."

Thorin me soltó y me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "No puede ser." Se limitó a decir, y yo recordé la primera vez que vi a Azog y la cara de espanto de Thorin tras verle otra vez.

"No tenía brazo, sino una espada incrustada. C-Con esa espada les mató." Volví a temblar y vi como Thorin se iba lejos. No le seguí porque supe que querría estar solo. Tanto Dwalin y Balin, que habían luchado en la batalla de Azanulbizar, estaban pálidos. Balin se acercó a mi.

"¿Estás seguro, muchacho?" Y yo asentí.

"N-No creo que haya otro orco como el que tú has descrito Balin. E-Estoy seguro."

Poco a poco la Compañía volvió a sus camastros, salvo Thorin que no volvió al campamento hasta el alba. Yo me tumbé cerca del fuego y poco después Fili y Kili se acurrucaron contra mi como si me protegieran, o como si quisieran que yo les protegiera. Ninguno de la Compañía logró dormir aquella noche ante el sonido de los orcos a lo lejos más que unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Thorin no fue enviado al pasado como muchos pensabais, pero si que esta empezando a recordar por sueños que tiene jejejeje. ¡Ya queda poco para saber quien es el quela que volvió al pasado sin querer con Bilbo!  
>Gracias por los favs y los comentarios! 3<p> 


	9. Confesiones, aclaraciones y celos

Aviso, Kili es un cockblock! Me da penita Balin. ¡Y celos a la vista!

* * *

><p>Thorin que no volvió al campamento hasta el alba y ninguno de la Compañía logró dormir aquella noche ante el sonido de los orcos a lo lejos más que unos minutos.<p>

Cuando desperté noté la ausencia de Fili y Kili a mi lado, pero no tenía frío, lo que me sorprendió. Abrí los ojos, y vi que la Compañía estaba enrollando sus camastros y olía a comida recién hecha. Para mi sorpresa, esa noche no tuve pesadillas, sino que soñé que llegaba a Erebor con Frodo, y que Thorin sonreía al vernos. Entonces noté que lo que me había protegido del frío era un abrigo que me cubría entero. Olía a Thorin. Entonces mi mente exclamó _"¿Y Thorin?". _La noche antes les había contado que Azog seguía vivo y él había desaparecido, así que le busqué con la mirada hasta que me topé con unos ojos azules que me miraban desde la otra punta del campamento. Thorin estaba hablando con Dwalin, que parecía preocupado, pero Thorin no dejaba de mirarme a mi. Me levanté poniéndome su abrigo sobre mis hombros, intentando que no se manchara y me dirigí a él. Una vez que estaba a unos pocos pies de él Dwalin se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que estaba mirando Thorin. Juraría que le vi sonreír de lado cuando me miró de arriba abajo, percatándose del abrigo sobre mis hombros.

"Voy a ayudar con el desayuno." Dijo Dwalin levantándose y guiñándome un ojo. No pude evitar reírme y ver como se alejaba. Dwalin había sido un buen amigo la última vez, y esperaba que esta lo sería también. Entonces oí como alguien tosía y miré a Thorin, sonrojándome un poco.

"G-Gracias por el abrigo... es muy calentito." Dije sonriendole y sentándome a su lado.

"No hay necesidad de dar las gracias, Bilbo. Cuando volví al campamento vi que temblabas de frío, fue lo que haría cualquier enano."

Yo me mordí el labio y le miré fijamente. "Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero... ¿estás bien?"

Thorin negó con la cabeza levemente y suspiró. "Muy dentro de mi sabía que Azog no había muerto... Esperaba equivocarme." Nos quedamos mirando al suelo respectivamente, sumidos en un silencio extrañamente agradable. "¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla hoy?" Preguntó Thorin alzando la mirada y yo le miré a los ojos y sonreí levemente.

"No, no he tenido ninguna. He dormido como un bebé." Thorin sonrió y yo puse una mano en su brazo. "¿Tú has dormido algo?" Thorin se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza. "Deberías dormir un poco antes de marchar.." Thorin puso su mano sobre la mía y me miró fijamente.

"Estoy bien, señor Baggins, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi."

Alcé una ceja sin dejar de mirarle ni de apartar la mano. "Me importas mucho, Thorin." Entonces susurré bajando la mirada. "Más de lo que piensas.."

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, noté como Thorin me levantaba de la barbilla suavemente y me hacía mirarle a los ojos. Cuando vi como sus labios se abrían para hablar, oímos ambos un carraspeo y me soltó rápidamente. "Bombur ya ha hecho el desayuno." Dijo Kili medio riéndose y Thorin se levantó. Yo estaba totalmente sonrojado y les seguí a ambos hacia la hoguera.

"Thorin, ten tu abrigo." Dije sonriendole y casi quitándomelo antes de llegar, pero Thorin me detuvo agarrándome suavemente la muñeca.

"Quédatelo hasta que levantemos el campamento." Apenas esbozó una leve sonrisa y se fue al lado de Balin para desayunar.

Yo me senté al lado de Ori y de Bofur que me sonreían malévolamente. "¿Estás calentito, Bilbo?" Preguntó tratando de no reírse.

Le pegué un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo y se empezó a reír. "Ni una palabra." Le dije muy serio, pero él siguió riéndose junto con Bofur, Fili y Kili, y yo, lleno de vergüenza, recé a Yavanna para que la tierra me tragase. "Dejadme en paz..." Escondí mi cara roja entre mis manos y ellos dejaron de reír lentamente.

"Al final tenía razón, te gusta nuestro tío, ¿verdad?" Me dijo Kili sonriéndome y pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Miré hacia el otro lado del campamento y comprobé que Thorin no le había oído.

"Kili... es complicado."

"¿Por qué es complicado? Te gusta, estoy seguro de que a él le gustas tú, y..." Vi como Fili le pegaba una colleja. "¡¿Por qué?!"

Fili me miró fijamente. "Es por el otro enano, ¿verdad?" Yo asentí levemente. No podía decirles que amaba a Thorin con todas mis fuerzas porque era muy complicado. Yo amaba a Thorin, pero también le amaba por todo lo que hizo durante el viaje, y eso este Thorin aún no lo había hecho. Aunque iba por buen camino.

"¿Cómo os cortejáis los hobbits? ¿Amáis solo una vez como nosotros?" Preguntó Ori comiendo a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza. "No, nosotros no tenemos un _Único_ como vosotros." Y eso lo había comprobado unos años atrás cuando tras la muerte de Rosie, Sam fue a Amad y confesó su amor por Frodo, quien llevaba enamorado de él mucho tiempo. Pero yo sabía que nunca podría querer a alguien que no fuera Thorin. Entonces se me ocurrió una pregunta que Gimli no sabía como responder del todo. "¿Cómo sabéis quien es vuestro _Único_?"

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y Ori y Bofur empezaron a balbucear.

"Bueno..."

"Es... algo..."

"Sientes como si..."

"Como si ya no estuvieras solo."

"Como si no quisieras separarte de ese enano.." Terminaron de decir a la vez.

Empecé a reírme entonces. "Osea, que eso sentiste, Ori, al ver a Dwalin."

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" Gritó el escriba sonrojado. "¡C-Claro que no!"

Todos nos empezamos a reír tan alto que el resto de la Compañía se nos quedo mirando como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos.

"Admítelo, Ori" Dijo Kili intentando no llorar de risa.

"¡Sí! Todo la Compañía lo sabe, bueno, menos Dwalin que esta tan ciego como tú." Añadió Bofur.

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡Tú estás enamorado de mi hermano Nori!"

Ante eso Bofur se calló rápidamente. "Eso es... mentira." Dijo Bofur sonrojado.

Alcé una ceja. "Vaya tres que somos..." Dije riéndome un poco.

"Prometed que no se lo diréis a nadie." Bofur estaba muy serio, nunca le había visto así.

"Pero no lo entiendo... si sabéis que es vuestro Único, ¿ellos no deberían de sentir lo mismo?"

Ori negó con la cabeza al igual que Bofur, y los hermanos suspiraron.

"Puede que tu encuentres tu Único pero que no seas el Único de esa persona." Dijo Fili mirándome, y eso me dejó más confuso que antes.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Se miraron entre ellos y Bofur fue el que habló. "A veces los enanos no encontramos nuestro Único porque ha muerto o esta muy lejos de nosotros, pero a veces, y muy pocas veces, nuestro Único encuentra a su amor en otro enano."

"Pero... creía que los enanos solo teníais un Único."

"Y es verdad." Dijo Kili mirando al suelo. "Verás... hace unos años descubrimos que nuestra madre, Dis, era la Única de Balin, pero mi madre ya había encontrado a su Único en nuestro padre, Vili."

Miré hacia donde estaba sentado Balin con su hermano y con Thorin. "Pero..."

Fili negó con la cabeza. "Nuestra madre no lo sabe, obviamente. Ambos siempre han sido muy amigos, y cuando Madre se casó con Padre... Thorin nos dijo que Balin se fue durante años y que volvió poco después de que yo naciera."

Aparte la mirada de Balin y miré a los hermanos. "Pero eso es muy triste..." Añadí, y los demás asintieron.

"No puedes contárselo a nadie, Bilbo, ni siquiera a nuestro tío. Nos mataría si supiera que se lo hemos contado a alguien." Yo asentí y miré al juguetero y al escriba.

"¿Cómo lo sabíais vosotros?"

"La mujer de Bombur me lo contó." Dijo Bofur encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dwalin me lo dijo hace un tiempo." Respondió Ori un poco sonrojado.

Oímos como Thorin decía que levantáramos el campamento y yo miré a los cuatro. "Hagamos un trato. Nos ayudaremos entre nosotros con nuestros Únicos, y no hablaremos de ello con nadie." Bofur y Ori asintieron, y después miré a los hermanos. "Y vosotros cuando encontréis a vuestros Únicos nos lo contaréis y ayudaremos, ¿vale?"

Los hermanos sonrieron y acabamos los cinco abrazándonos y riendo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Dijo Thorin aproximándose con Dwalin a su lado.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Dijimos los cinco a la vez y volvimos a reírnos a carcajadas ante las caras de desconcierto de Dwalin y Thorin.

Dwalin ayudo a Ori a levantarse y se lo llevó hacia su poni. Yo me acerqué a Thorin y le sonreí. "Muchas gracias por el abrigo." Le tendí el abrigo mientras hacía una reverencia."

"Tú no tienes por qué hacerme una reverencia, tú no, Bilbo." Thorin me sonrió y se puso su propio abrigo. "Veo que te has hecho un buen amigo de Bofur." Dijo alzando una ceja.

"Sí, tenemos muchas cosas en común." Sonreí de lado y pero el Rey Bajo la Montaña no se rió.

"Ten cuidado pequeño saqueador, no vaya a meterte en algún lío."

"¡Tío Boggins! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Que te guste alguien de la Compañía no significa que no puedas estar con nosotros más tiempo!" Gritó Kili ya subido a su caballo, y oí las risas de Fili y Bofur.

Thorin gruñó y yo intenté no hacerlo también. "Creo que ya estoy metido en un lío yendo con vosotros, ¿no cree, mi Rey?" Thorin alzó una ceja y yo le guiñé un ojo yendo con el resto de nuestro grupito, salvo por Ori que estaba con Dwalin quien parecía hablarle de espadas y hachas. Bofur me dio un golpe en las espalda y los hermanos me animaron por ser tan directo con Thorin, pero después de lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que _habíamos _pasado, ¿por qué no divertirme un poco burlándome de Thorin? Total, ya no era ningún respetado Baggins, ni mucho menos...

Continuamos el viaje como lo habíamos empezado, contando historias y riendo. Poco a poco nos acercábamos al lugar donde la última vez casi nos comen los trolls si no hubiera sido por la gran intervención de Gandalf.

Tras la misma discusión que la última vez, Gandalf se fue, dejándonos solos a merced de los Trolls, pero antes de que se fuera le dije. "Cuando vayas a Rivendell, dile a Lord Elrond que avise a Lady Galadriel sin avisar a Saruman. Cuando vayamos a Rivendell hablaré con vosotros tres." Y con ello me preparé para una noche movida.

"Bombur, haz la cena." Ordenó Thorin mientras poníamos el campamento. "Fili, Kili, cuidad de los ponis, y no os metáis en líos." Ambos hermanos se fueron a por los ponis y yo me acerqué a Thorin.

"Thorin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Thorin afirmó mientras apilaba leña para un buen fuego.

"Lo que sea, Señor Bolsón." Hice una mueca. No me gustaba que se refiriera a mi así, pero pude ver una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

"Quería... Venía a pedir si por favor podría tener un arma, su majestad."

Thorin alzó la ceja un poco más serio. "¿Un arma? ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarte a nosotros, mediano?"

"¡No!" Respondí alterado. "Claro que no, solo la quiero por seguridad."

"Nosotros te protegeremos, señor saqueador, no tiene de que preocuparse."

"¡Pero estaría más seguro con una espada!"

Thorin gruñó y me dio la espalda. "Vas a tener que conformarte con nosotros. No pienso darte un arma y que acabes herido, no hay más que hablar."

Thorin se alejó en busca de más leña y yo gruñí. "¡Tercos enanos!"

Volví con Bofur y Ori, y me senté con ellos. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

Miré a Bofur y le gruñí. No estaba de humor para sus bromas. "No te preocupes Bilbo, Thorin siempre ha sido... así."

"Ori tiene razón." Dijo Bofur. "Thorin siempre ha sido bastante terco. Antes creo que solo le veía sonreír cuando estaba con sus sobrinos, y desde que empezó el viaje cada vez que habla contigo sonríe." Me mordí el labio para intentar no sonreír y Bofur pasó su brazo por mis hombros. "Si Nori me tratara como te trata a ti Thorin, ¡sería feliz!"

"¡Oye, que hablamos de mi hermano!" Dijo Ori medio riendo.

Empezaron a discutir y yo aproveche para mirar hacia donde estaba Thorin. Thorin me estaba mirando pero no parecía contento, sino que parecía bastante enfadado. Thorin fue poco a poco apartando la mirada de mi y yo sentí un escalofrío. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Continuamos hablando hasta que la cena estaba lista. Antes de poder empezar a comer Thorin se acercó a nosotros, primero mirando a Bofur fijamente y después a mi. "Saqueador, lleva al comida a Fili y a Kili." Y con eso se fue.

Miré confundido a Bofur y Ori quienes me dijeron que no me preocupara y salí en busca de los dos hermanos. Ande con sigilo y vi como uno de los trolls se llevaba a nuestros ponis. Dejé los cuencos de comida encima de un árbol y cuando vi a Fili y a Kili les miré enfadado. "¿¡Cómo se os ocurre dejar solos a los ponis?!" Grité en bajito y los dos hermanos se disculparon. "Iré a por ellos, vosotros avisad a Thorin, ¡sin rechistar!" Cogí una de las espadas que llevaba Fili en el cinturón e hice que se fueran hacia el campamento.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaban los trolls discutiendo y con la espada rompí el lazo que tenía cautivos a nuestros ponis. Con mucho cuidado les guié fuera del campamento de los trolls, pero uno de ellos se asustó al oír un ruido proveniente del bosque y salieron trotando.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó uno de los trolls, y cuando quise darme cuenta me tenía agarrado. "¿¡Qué hace esta ardilla gorda robando nuestra cena!?"

"¡No soy una ardilla! ¡Soy... un Saquea-hobbit!"

"¿Un Saquea-qué?"

"¡Soltadme o la ira de Mahal caerá sobre vosotros!"

Uno de ellos, Tom me parece, preguntó al que me tenía sujeto. "¿Podemos comérnoslo?"

Entonces Thorin salió de entre los árboles, espada en mano. "¡Soltadle!" Los trolls se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Tom mirándole.

"¡Thorin, corre!"

"¿Podemos comérnoslo a él también?" Tom miró a William que asintió.

"He dicho que le soltéis." Les apuntó con la espada y ellos me tiraron contra él, acabando ambos en el suelo, yo encima de Thorin. Oí como el resto de la Compañía salía de entre los árboles. Thorin me tumbó en el suelo. "Quédate aquí." Me ordenó y fue con los demás a pelear.

Gruñí, quería enseñarles que yo también sabía pelear, así que agarré bien fuerte la espada de Fili y me uní a ellos. Me fijé en que Ori apenas podía levantar su tirachinas y que Dwalin estaba a su lado protegiéndole, así que me fui a ayudar a Bofur que estaba con Oin y Balin. "¡Cuidado Bofur!" Aparté de golpe a Bofur antes de que uno de los trolls, William, le cogiera. En su lugar me cogió a mi junto con Tom.

"¡Bilbo!" Gritó toda la compañía, y Fili detuvo a Thorin que parecía que iba a envestir a los trolls.

"Bajad las armas... o le arrancaremos los brazos." Miré fijamente a Thorin y vi como, derrotado, bajaba las armas junto con el resto de la Compañía.

Nos metieron en sacos como la última vez. ¡Nos habían cogido dos veces ya! Dentro de mi maldecía por lo tonto que había sido. En la pila de enanos que estaba sobre el fuego estaban los hermanos Ri, Dwalin, y Bofur. Dwalin estaba entre las piernas de Ori y Bofur entre las de Nori. Bendita ironía.

"Te dije que te quedaras fuera de la pelea." Gruñó Thorin a mi lado.

"No podía dejar que lucharais solos y acabarais heridos." Respondí mirándole, y Thorin apartó la vista de mi.

"No podías soportar ver a _Bofur _herido."

Alcé una ceja. "Pues claro, es mi amigo." Y entonces lo comprendí. "Thorin Oakenshield, ¿estás celoso?" Thorin gruñó sin mirarme y yo rodé los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de Bofur si solo somos..."

"¿Queréis dejar ya la pelea de enamorados? ¡Nos van a comer, pensad en algo!" Dijo Kili pegándome una patada, y tenía razón. Me levanté y les grité a los trolls.

"¡Esperad! ¡Estáis cometiendo un terrible error!"

"Bilbo, cállate." Me amenazó Thorin, pero yo le pegué una patada para que él se callara.

"¡No puedes razonar con ellos, son idiotas!" Gritó Dori desde donde le estaban cocinando.

"¡¿Idiotas?! ¡¿Y eso en que nos convierte a nosotros?!" Gritó Bofur, y yo gruñí.

"Quiero decir... os estáis equivocando con los condimentos." Dije muy serio y todos los enanos se pusieron a gritar descontentos.

El troll Bert me miró y se acercó un poco. "¿Qué sabes tú de condimentos?"

"Bueno, ¿les habéis olido? Necesitaréis algo más fuerte para ocultar ese olor."

"¡Bilbo!" Oí gritar a Thorin, pero lo ignoré.

"¿Qué sabes tú de cocinar enanos?" Dijo William desinteresado, pero Bert le calló.

"Deja que el saqueahobbit hable."

Le sonreí con la sonrisa más amable que podía fingir, esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que Lobelia aparecía por Bag End. "El secreto para cocinar enano es... despellejarlos primero."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Bilbo, ¿cómo has podido?!" Se oía gritar a mis enanos, bastante dolidos.

Mientras los trolls discutían si hacerme caso o no miré a Thorin fijamente y susurré. "Confía en mi."

Vi que cogían a Bombur, de nuevo, y les volví a gritar. "¡No, ese no! Está infectado con parásitos. De hecho, todos lo están."

Thorin pareció captar mi mensaje e hizo que todos se pusieran a gritar que tenían grandes parásitos dentro de ellos. Entonces vi a Gandalf correr entre los arbustos, y pasó algo que la última vez no. Bert me cogió a mi en vez de discutir con los enanos. "¿Y tú pequeño hurón hablador? Seguro que tu no tienes parásitos." Entonces abrió la boca, dispuesto a comerme. Oí como Thorin gritaba que me liberara, y por suerte, Gandalf gritó.

"¡Que el _amanecer _caiga sobre todos y sea piedra para vosotros!"

Poco a poco los tres se convirtieron en piedra, y yo me quedé colgando de la mano de uno de ellos. Pude ver como Thorin respiraba de alivio al verme a salvo.

* * *

><p>I'm going down with these ships! La verdad es que me gusta mucho BilboBofur pero amo Thilbo y Bori, así que tienen una relación totalmente de Bros.  
>Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios y favs! 3<p> 


End file.
